Stand Up Straight
by onceuponalittleliar
Summary: Set in the 1800's. Brothers Harry and Niklaus must find somebody, anybody to marry soon or be disowned by their village or worst, their power craving parents... - having been taken away from their homes, Caroline and Selena, two strangers, must find a way to stand together and show the world to never look down upon these village girls.
1. Stand Up Straight

1849 - London, England. "Get up. You have to get up now" Elijah said as he begin to pull the curtains back, letting in what little sunlight there was considering all it did was rain in London. "Ugh...Elijah it's 5:49am, why must i be up?." Harry, the youngest of the Mikaelson clan, asked. "We've just received word that mother and father are on there way...now!" Harry shot up when he heard what just came out his brother's mouth. "Are you lying? Please tell me that you're lying." He asked, putting on whatever clothing that was on the floor. "I wish. Finn just woke me up the same way...sorry about that by the way."

"Elijah what are they doing here?" he was a little scared now. Their parents don't

just show up for a nice visited,, they needed or wanted something.

"I don't know" Elijah said. "But i'm about to find out".

* * *

Harry went downstairs to find his 4 other siblings, Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus, and Finn, in the living room. "Good morning brother." Finn said to his youngest brother. "What's so good about it?" Harry asked. "From what i hear, nothing at all" Niklaus said. "Oh, don't be like that, it's always a good time seeing our wonderful parents!" Rebekah said with a smile and all kinds of sarcasm in her throat. "Are they here yet?" Elijah asked, entering after Harry. "They're just arriving" Finn said looking out the bay windows. "Let us greet them at the door."

"but of course! nothing but the best!" Niklaus said, mirroring his sister earlier sarcasm.

"Nik, they are our parents and whether we like it or not, you will behave." Elijah told him as they made their way to the door. "Dont i always? Brother, you think so little of me." He said with a smirk. Harry watched his brothers go back and forth as they always do, but this time was different, Nik was talking with more anger hidden behind his words. Harry then turn to look at Elijah who had his eyes closed, and for a moment, he looked as if he were praying. He never seen his siblings like this before. Harry also haven't seen his parents in the last 11 years. He looked up to Elijah and asked "What's the matter?" his older brother turn to him. "Dont say anything unless you're spoken directly to, okay?"

"What's really going on?"

"...i'm going to protect you" was all he said. "Stand up straight everyone." Rebekah said as she turn to Finn and nodded. "Here goes nothing" Finn said as he reached for the door nob and turned...

**Ok! so i already have this story up on a another website, but i wanted to get more reviews so i decided to put it up on here! Update this won't be a problem since i have have a lot of chapters already written, so tell me what you guys think! Should i put up the next chapter? :)**


	2. Just A Little Spell

"Hello mother! Father!" Finn said with fake excitement as Mikael Mikaelson and Esther Mikaelson waltz into their children's estate. "Hello sweeties!" Esther said with, Finn was sure, fake excitement as well. She made her way to her children individually and gave them each a peck on the cheek, saying "Rebekah, my little girl." she said as she gave her only daughter a kiss. "Hello mama, welcome back." Rebekah gave her mother a weak smile as she moved on to the next child. "Elijah, my oldest." Esther said as she held his face. "Hello mother. You look lovely." He said with a smile, hoping his siblings could do the same. "Finn! my wisest, how are u sweetie? and Kol, still getting into trouble i hope not."

"Of course not, mother." Kol said while Finn just gave her a smile. She then went to give Nik a kiss but he pull back. She retreated her hand away from him. "Niklaus, how are you darling?" she said hoping to get a smile out of him. Her face showed she was trying to pull off being motherly, but her eyes betrayed her immediately. "Fine. And you... mother?" With not so much as a crack of a smile and so much coldness in his voice, she simply just moved on to the last child which was Harry. "Harry! My baby boy!" She gave him a hug and it took him by surprise to say the least. "Um, Hello mum!" He really didn't know what to do since the last time he saw her was 11 years ago. "Come now Esther" Mikael, their father said. "We haven't got all day" He didn't bother with the hugs and kisses. Harry only then realized that his father and his brother, Nik, were having a "stare-off" with each other, and the whole room could feel it. "Um, how about we move into the living room? Elijah?" Harry asked trying to ease the tension. "Mm-hmm! lets!" Elijah said, catching on to what harry was trying to do. They all walked soundlessly and sat down in to attempt to play nice, but still there was a lot of tension in the room, what with Mikael and Esther on one side of the room and the 6 other Mikaelsons on the other side. "So! What do we owe this pleasure too?" Finn asked. "Well, it's been brought to our attention that part of our land has yet to be own by our offspring..." Mikael begin. "Offspring? Do we really mean that little to you, Father? That you can't even call us your children?" Niklaus asked. "Oh, i can call them my children, just not you." Mikael replied. Everyone tensed at the statement. The family knew that Esther deceived Mikael with a neighbor and ended up pregnant with Nik. They just never spoke of it. "Well, I guess i should be happy. The only good thing that ever came out of having you both as parents is that Esther couldn't keep her legs closed to other men. I'm quite satisfied I get to have the pleasure of not having you called me one of your children." Nik said with every inch of hatred in his throat. "Niklaus." Elijah warned, trying to get his family back in order. "No, Elijah. Nik didn't start this. He did." Rebekah, who had just about enough of her parents, told him. "Enough!" Esther said and with a lift of her hand everyone was slammed back into their seats. Except Niklaus, whom she had thrown across the room. Harry Jumped up immediately and ran to his brother's side. "...Wh-what just happened?" He asked quietly. "Dont worry sweetheart, it was just a little spell." Esther answered him. Spell? What spell? Harry thought. Then it clicked for him. "You're a witch.." Harry said, more as a statement then a question. And Esther just smile at him. He knew that they all became vampires by a spell put on them by a witch, he was just never informed that the witch was his own mother. "Of course she's a witch. I wasn't just calling her one for insult, not all the time anyway" Klaus said when her spell begin to wear off and he could move again. "Why are you both here?" Finn asked his parents when the spell wore off him too. Esther then walked to Harry, who stood up to face her dead on. "Harry, you know we must pass our land on to our kids as they get older" Harry was young in human years, but not dumb. He had a clue of what was going on, of why they came. "And as you know, your birthday is coming up as well. You will inherit a village of your own from us" Yeah he knew where this was going. "But you will have to marry first." He knew it. "Marry?" he asked. "Finn is a widow now but he too married at your age. Elijah is engaged." Mikael said finally speaking. "But i'm not married nor engaged." rebekah stated, trying to make a point so her little brother wouldn't have to go though with this. "I have someone in mind of whom we'll be selling you to." Her father told her. "Selling me..." Rebekah said under her breath. "But what about Kol and Nik..?" Harry said to his mother. Even though his soul was over a thousand years old, his spirit of the young boy he was never aged. And he really didn't want to get marry at 18 years old. "Well Kol is ...a special case" Kol kills people just for the sake of it. "But you're right. Niklaus, you as well will inherit a village from us but only if you are married." Esther told her sons. "Well then! I guess i wont be inheriting a village from you cause i am not getting married anytime soon." He said getting up and leaving. Harry went to follow his older brother out when his mother called to both of them. "Harold! Niklaus! Maybe i wasn't clear before. You both _will_ do as i say and you both _will _marry. Am i clear now?" Harry looked at his older brother, who looked at _his _older brother Elijah, who, in return, nodded to him. "Crystal" was all Klaus said to his mother. "Good. You have three days to go into town and select a woman for each of yourselfs, we've also prepared a few women for your picking. We will put out word that you two will be visiting down in town to have a look." Was the last thing Esther said as she and her husband made their way for the door, leaving their kids behind once more.

**Tell me what you think? Should I continue? Please take the time to let me know. Comments are very welcome! :)**


	3. How Do You Do?

1849 - A little village in England. "Selena! Selena! time to wake up!" Maria yelled out for daughter. Lying in her bed, that had be come too small for her over the years, Selena Russo pull the covers above her head. Trying wholeheartedly to drown out her mother's voice. The sound of foot steps hitting the hard, cracked, wood floors got louder as her mother approached. "Rise and shine my princess." my mom said in her sing-sung voice when she came into the room. "I'm up mom." Selena's voice muffed in the pillow said. She felt her mum's weight on the side on her bed. "Come on, I need you to go out and get food for breakfast, please!" Maria said, twirling her only daughter's hair. She always did that when she wanted something. It always made Selena laugh. She turned her face from out of her pillow to look at her mum. With a smile, she said "Okay. I'm up."

* * *

"Caroline! Caroline! Come out of the bathroom! For gosh sake all you have is a hair brush. It takes you that long to brush your hair?!" Bill Forbes yelled from outside the bathroom door. Caroline didn't understand why he always insisted how banging on the door every morning. He knew his daughter had self esteem issues. She always took this long in the bathroom. Who could really blame her? The girls are beautiful around here. And he's always been kind of a "Hot head", but ever since her mother, Carol Forbes, died he seems to take all his anger out on her now. "Bathroom's all yours dad." she sighed, walking out. "It takes you an hour to do that every morning? it looks the same as always." He told her, obviously not paying attention to the look of offense his daughter took to his words. "Geez care! Do me a favor and go out and get breakfast please!" He told her as he slammed the bathroom door behind him. And that was him being nice. Nevertheless, she went to fetch food for the house. As always, the sun was playing hide and seek with the clouds this morning. There was a nice breeze coming in from the lake Windermere as she walked to the nearest farm house. It was own by a rich man who liked giving back to the, as he would put it, poor. There was a few people there today, but a different vibe this morning. As Caroline looked around she noticed there was a lot of whispering going on. People were huddled in groups talking and whispering about... something. Caroline ignored it for the moment and went to get eggs from the chickens. They were in little wooden cages so in order for you to get the eggs, you had to reach under them to find them. She was reaching when she felt another hand. "Ah!" she yelp, when she heard the same thing from the other side. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see you and i didn't mean to scared you." Caroline said as she went to help the girl on the another side. "No, it's my fault. Really, i should have looked. i'm sorry." she said, taking the blonde girl's hand and standing up to brush her dress off. "i'm Caroline."

"Hi, i'm Selena."

"How do you do?" was all caroline said. That low self esteem thing kicking in again. Selena was one of those beautiful girls Caroline hated having to face. Brown eyes and skin, and dark hair that flowed down her back. "Well, bye!" Selena said, but before she left Caroline had to asked. "W-wait!" she called out. "Yes?" Selena asked with a smile. Caroline didn't really know how to talk to other girls her age since she was never really let out her house much. "Um, d-do you know what everyone is talking about? I seem to be out of the loop." She laughed nervously. "Um, i really don't know. Oh! Here, let's asked those old hags over there. HEY MS-!" She was cut off when Caroline pulled at her arm. "Selena!" She whispered "We can't just walk up and asked people just like that!"

"Why not?" Selena questioned.

"Well, because it's rude." Right?

"If a person doesn't know something but cant ask a another person, how will that person ever know anything?"

"Oh. Well... maybe it's okay sometimes." Caroline admitted. " Of course it's okay Coraline! Didn't your mum teach you that?" She said with a smile. Before Caroline could answer, Selena grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. Dragging her new friend with her up to the older women. "Wait! and that's not my name, it's caroline! and No, she didn't teach me that." She said trying to keep up with Selena. "Well, don't worry. I'll teach you. HELLO! MA'AM! Hi. Yeah, can i ask you a question?" The three old ladies jumped when they heard Selena's loud voice, but turn to greet them anyway. Although with turned up noses. "Ask away." One of the old ladies said. "You wouldn't by chance know what everyone happens to be whispering about, would you?"

"Where have you been, doll? Locked up in a cage somewhere? Everyone is talking about the Mikaelsons, of course." Both of the girls heard about the Mikaelsons, but they haven't heard about the latest news about them apparently. "What about them?" Selena asked. "They'll be coming to the village soon. They're looking for wives." -

**Tell me what you guys think?:) (P.s don't worry, the chapters will start getting WAY! longer than these first few.)**


	4. What's Your Name?

"...W-what?" Selena managed to get out. "They are looking for wives. "Oh! My granddaughter is very excited!" One of the older woman said. Selena and Caroline didn't know what to say. Are they going to come here, to their small town? Are they just looking for other royals? Were the girls to be pick out? "And they are coming here, yes?" Caroline asked, not letting her voice shake. "But of course!" The lady said. "They will be here tomorrow, so i suggest you two have your dresses cleaned by then." Caroline and Selena walked down the road to their homes in silence. They made it to Caroline's house first. "This is my home. thank you for walking with me, it was nice to meet you selena." caroline said with a smile. "Do think we will get picked?" Selena asked suddenly. "I mean, we've all heard the stories since childhood, but they are really going to be here at dawn, and we have to see them. Face to face." Selena said. The stories of the Mikaelson family have been told for years and years. They were the monsters you told your children about when they would misbehave. Even though Caroline's fave didn't show it, in her heart, she was terrified. Like a 10 year old who was just told they had to go to war, and there was nothing they could do to prevent it. "It's okay, there's going to at least 50 other girls our age out there, there's no way we will be pick by those vile creature, right?."

"Okay." was all she said. "Have a goodnight and get home safe." Caroline said as she walked into her house. When she was inside, she the tears get stuck in her throat. She was beyond frightened. "Father! Father, come quick!" She yelled. "Are you crazy? Why are you yelling like that?" bill asked his daughter. "The Mikaelson's are coming!" She ignored her father's harsh toned and told him. "What? Here? To our home?" Bill asked, confused as ever. "No, not here here. But here to our village, tomorrow." She said trying to calm down a little. "So what? We'll just bolt the door if they come knocking."

"No, no! Not like that. They're coming to look for wives and every girl in the village is to be there tomorrow" she said with tears. "Well that's great!" Bill exclaimed. "..W-what?" She asked him. "Think about it, care, if they pick you then you will be a princess and that means money. Care, you can get us out of this hell-hole!" he said, excited as ever. "But they are monsters.." She said with tear filled eyes. She felt numb, how could the first thing that came to his mind be money and not her welfare? Ignoring his daughter's pain, he said "Let's get you ready for tomorrow." -

* * *

When Selena got home, her mother greeted her at the door. "There you are. I was just getting ready to send out a search team for you." She joked. Selena was looking at the ground and didn't acknowledge her mother's joke. "...Selena?" she asked. Selena took a deep breath and said "Th-the Mikaelsons are coming. they are looking for wives. They will be here tomorrow... and i am to be there."Selena said quietly. Her mother drop the dish she was washing suddenly. Selena snapped out of her daydream-like stage when the dish crashed on the hardwood floors. "Come on, we'll leave right now." Her mother said as she went into the small hall closet and started to pack up their things. "What? No mama, we cant leave."

"I will not just sit here and let those... things come and take you away from me!"

"Mum, stop. We are not leaving. We don't have much, but i will not be run out of my home because some creatures want to just come in rob some innocent girl from theirs!" Selena walked over and took her mothers hands. "You taught me a lot of things, but one of the most important things I've learned was to never run away." Her mother couldn't help but cry. Was she scared? Yes. But she was so proud of the girl who was in front of her right now. With tears in her eyes, she put her hand on her daughter's cheek and said "Okay. If it's what you want, then we'll stay here." Selena smiled and gave her mother a hug but deep down, even if she didn't want to admit it, she was scared.

* * *

The next morning the Mikaelsons stood waiting for their maids and butlers to prepare their carriages for the ride down to the village. Niklaus was watching from the window in his bedroom when Harry appeared at his door. "Can i come in?" he asked. Eyes never leaving his window, Klaus only nodded to him. Harry came in and stood by his brother's bed and asked "Are we really getting married?" and Nik, with a smirk, turn his head to his younger sibling and said "That's what they think." Harry didn't really like asking Klaus what he means when he says things like that, and he always says things like that, and they usually result in, well, death. "Exactly what are we suppose to do when we get down there?" Harry asked. He honestly thought this whole thing was all a joke. He was a vampire, a Original vampire. He didn't need the help of some woman to rule over a village. "Ugh, Elijah said all the women in the village are standing outside waiting for us to arrive. We are to pick but one girl to bring back here." He said as he sat on his bed next to harry, who asked "What did you mean when you said, you know, "that's what they think?"

"Our lovely parents, and i use that term loosely, want us to marry for them. But we can't marry if the girls come up missing." Harry knew it had something to do with death, like always. "You mean kill them, you know i cant do that."

"Dont worry, i'll teach you."

"No, no. I mean, my powers haven't kick in yet." He said more in a whisper. "I know. And that's another reason mother and father want you to marry. You're different harry."

"Then i'll do it, i mean if i have to marry to get my powers then what other choice do i have?"

"Well, you can get them like the rest of us did... you can kill."

* * *

Selena and her mother were walking to where the Mikaelsons were to be in town. A guard came knocking on everyone's door early in the morning to warn them about the Mikaelsons arrival. Like everyone in the village didn't already know about it. Her mother kept fidgeting with her dress, even though it didn't need anything done to it. "Mum stop. I'm fine." She said, stopping her mother from wiping her shoes. "Oh. Sorry. I'm just nervous, so nervous, are you nervous?" she said really fast. "I'm not, but if you keep saying it you're going to make me nervous!" Selena said only this time she was the one to say it really fast. They walked for what seemed like forever, but was only about 10 minutes. it was 7:30am and, because it was London, the sky was a dim blue color and you couldn't see much but fog. When they finally got there, they could see about 70 girls her age from the village, alone with some type of guardsmen standing to the side. Some girls were excited, laughing even. And some were just a nervous wreck. "Wow. Huge turnout." Selena said. "Yeah, but it's not all the girls in the village" Someone behind them said. They turn to a familiar blonde. "Some left during the night."

"Hey Caroline." Selena said. "Hello Selena, i'm glad to see you came." She said with a smile, she was happy someone was here she knew, well, some-what knew. "This is my mother, Maria." Selena said. Caroline gave her a curtsey and said "How do you do? This is my father Bill." He gave them a weak smile and kept looking off into the distance, her guess, he was looking for the Mikaelsons. They were talking when one of the guardsmen shouted. "FORM A CIRCLE!" Which all the girls did immediately. "I guess that's for us." Selena said to her mother and left to joined the circle with Caroline. Everyone was still talking amongst themselves. When they heard the horses and carriages approaching. And then silence fell. There were 3 of them. As they came to a halt, the doors came open and occupies were revealed. Out of the first carriage was more guards. The second, two guards and prince Elijah Mikaelson. And out of the last was prince Harry and prince Niklaus Mikaelson. Everyone held their breath. The guardsmen shouted "INTRODUCING! PRINCE ELIJAH, PRINCE NIKLAUS AND PRINCE HARRY!". All three of them stood together and bowed to the ladies. As all the women curtsey before them. Selena, for the first time, felt her heart beating out of her chest, but she didnt dare let it show on her face. Caroline on the other hand was a different story. Selena could hear her breathing, she kept doing small thing s to her hair, even though it looked perfect as it was. She was terrified. Prince Elijah was saying something to his younger brothers that the group couldn't hear, Then he turned to stand to the side while his brothers approached the ladies. They both went from one girl to the next, they didn't say one word to any of the woman. They simply looked at them and walked to the next, most of the girls kept their heads down and if their heads were not down, as soon as they looked one of the brothers in the eyes, they put them down. Niklaus was the first to walk to Selena. She only looked up at him for a second, then averted her eyes to the ground. He moved on to the person next to her, which was Caroline. He stopped when he got to her and Caroline stopped breathing. He then took a step closer to her, she didn't dare to look up at him, all she heard was him chuckle before walking back to Harry to whisper something to him and then he walked back to Elijah. Caroline finally let out her breath she had been holding in, but then it was Selena who was holding her breath now because Harry stopped dead in front of her. He too took a step closer, Selena was not one to be scared and she wasn't going to start now. So she held her head up and looked him right in his eyes. He realized then that she was challenging him, and when his "Scary stare-down" thing didn't work on her, he smiled. Speaking for the first time since coming, he asked "What's your name, love?". -


	5. Welcome Home

He smiled and said "What's your name, love?" The people who had their heads down this entire time held them up now. This was the first time Harry or any of the Mikaelsons spoke during their time down here. Realizing that he was speaking to her, she answered "It's Selena."

"Selena? Latin, how beautiful." She seem to forgotten her manners and forgot to say thank you to him. Man, he was good looking. His hair was curly, but he had it tied back for the event today, and it still looked wet from his shower this morning. It was pulled back out of his face so she could see his eyes, his deep green eyes. He simply looked her up and down one last time before walking away back to his brothers. She realized to start breathing again when Caroline grabbed her hand. Selena whispered to her "It's okay." and Caroline gave her a weak smile. Their attention went back to the Mikaelsons when a guardsman came back out to the middle of the circle and shouted "THE PRINCE'S OF ENGLAND HAVE CHOSEN THEIR PICKS!" Every girl there waited to hear their names. "VILLAGER CAROLINE FORBES STEP FORWARD!" Selena heard Caroline inhale and she didn't exhale until Selena gave her a little push forward. Caroline looked back to spot her father and the look on his face wasn't one of him sad that his little girl was leaving. In fact, he was clapping and jumping up and down that she got picked. Money, she thought. That's what he cared about. walking towards to the guardsman, he led her to the Mikaelsons brothers and walked back to the center of the circle. Caroline kept her eyes to the ground and gave a curtsey to them as they all bowed in return. Prince Elijah was the one to speak to her. "Miss Forbes, it is a pleasure." He said with a smile. Keeping her eyes to the ground she said "The pleasure is mine, prince Elijah." The guard turned and shouted again. "VILLAGER SELENA RUSSO STEP FORWARD!" and her heart dropped... but she never let it show on her face. She held her head up and even when she heard her mother crying, she didn't crack. She walked right to the guardsman and was taken to the Mikaelson brothers. Elijah was the first to speak again, with a smile he said "It is only my delight , miss Russo." She stood next to Caroline and said "Pleasure's all mine." she said with a curtsey "If i may be so bold to ask: what's happen now?"

"You may have a few moments with your families alone, to say your goodbye's. Then you will be taken back to the castle, our castle and we will go forward from there." Elijah told them. He then held out each one of his arms to the girls and took them back to their families to say their farewells The circle was clearing out by now, all women were just about gone. Some walked away relived that they got to go back to their homes tonight, others walked away crying because they were not going to marry a prince. Selena's mother, Maria, and Caroline's father, bill, were only one's left there besides the guards. As they were approaching, Elijah observed the parents of each of the girls they were taking home, well parent of each of the girls they were taking home. The man, he assumed was Caroline's father because they had the same eye and hair color, was looking rather excited and happy. Odd, elijah thought. Why would a man be happy that his little girl was being taken away? then he turned to the woman standing there. He knew she was Selena's mother, they looked almost identical to each other. She, he observed, even with tears in her eyes, looked ready to tear his head off. Like a good mother should, he thought. He stopped in front of the parents with the girls and said "If it makes you feel even slightly better, you have my word that they will be well taken care of." Before walking away to leave them to say their goodbye's alone. Selena walked to her mother and said "Remember when i was 5 and so troublesome that you said you were going to throw me out of the house? Well you don't get to cause i have my own place now so ha!" she joked hoping to bring a smile to her mother's face. "Oh! You were horrible! You use to do anything if i told you not too." She laughed. Selena held her mother's hands "This isn't goodbye." She told her. "This is "see you shortly when i have money to buy you a better home". Right?"

"I know baby. Everyone in my life has left me, but you. God wouldn't take you away from me too." Selena gave her mum a tight hug and said "I wouldn't let him." Caroline walked to her father to say her farewells "Well, i guess i'm leaving now, but don't worry! i will write to you, everyday if i have to." she said. "Um no sweetie, look you have not been officially picked to marry the prince, you've just been picked as a choice. You don't have the time to write to me, you have to make sure they pick you and only you, got it?" She looked to the ground and felt her heart sank. He asked her again "Hey, you got it?" She looked up with a fake smile said "Right dad. I got it."

"That's my girl!" he gave her a quick hug and turn her away to go be with the Mikaelsons. She noticed Selena was finishing up with her mum, she walked to Selena so they could leave together. "I'll see you soon mum!" Selena said. "Goodbye ms russo, it was nice to meet you." Caroline said. She was surprised when Maria gave her a hug. "Oh, it was nice meeting you too honey. Be safe, be cautious, and look out for each other." She told both the girls. "Yes ms. Russo" Caroline said. "Of course we will mum. I love you." Selena told her. "I love you to sweetheart, see you soon." was the last thing she said to them. As they made their way to carriages to take to the castle, Selena turned to Caroline and said. "Sorry about that, she can get very emotional" She laughed. "It's alright, i kinda miss those motherly hugs anyways..." Caroline said. Selena wanted to asked where Caroline's mother was, but she felt it was a touchy subject. They walked to the guardsman who took them to Elijah. He then put them in carriages with, they guessed, the princes that picked them. Caroline with Niklaus and Selena with Harry. Selena watched Caroline get into the carriage with what was said to be one of the most evil things to walk the earth, then something else got her attention. "Well, are you coming along, sweetheart?" Prince Harry asked. He was sitting in the carriage she was instructed to be in. She held her head up, stepped inside and they were off. He was seated right across from her. She sat with her arms cross and stared out the window. "I have something for you." He said. She only turned her eyes to him. He handed her a skinny long box. when she didn't take it he said "it's alright, love." She took it and said "I have a name, and it is not love." He only smile. She opened the box to reveal a long stem white rose. "Dont worry it won't bite. Not yet, at least." he said with a smile. Confused by what he meant, she looked up at him. "Oh, and the rose doesn't bite at all" he said more seriously. She was about to tuff that rose in his mouth when the carriage came to a stop. A guard opened the door and Harry stepped out. He then held out his hand for Selena to step out. She ignored him completely and stepped out on her own. What she saw in return was breathtaking, A massive castle, on top a mountain, over looking a waterfall. "Oh, my lord..." She gasped. " Is that where-?" He cut her off with a shy smile, saying. "Welcome home." -


	6. These Are The Rules

Selena followed Harry inside the castle and to say it was as beautiful on the inside, as it was on the out, was a understatement. As the girls stepped inside the foyer together for the first time, it was breathtaking. To their left was the living room and it was huge! Beautiful imported furniture filed the space, expensive artwork hanging from the walls and a fireplace you could walk into. To their right was the dining room. A long table sat in the middle of the floor fit for a family of, at least, 50 people. Completed with 3 chandeliers hanging over the table. In front of her was a long staircase which she expected led to the bedrooms. Elijah came, from what seem to be out of nowhere, to talk to both Harry and Selena. "Ah! Now that you both are here, Ms. Russo- may i call you Selena? The maids will show you where your room is, Harry will you wait in the den? I will find Niklaus and be right with you." Harry and Elijah walked away together but not before Harry gave her wink. She rolled her eyes, then a lady in a maids outfit came out to greet her. "You must be Ms. Russo, i'm Jenna." She said with a smile as she dropped down to give her curtsy. "How do you do." Selena said and gave her curtsy of her own. "I will show you to your room now." Jenna said and led her up the stairs, as Caroline was greeted the same but with a different maid. When they got to the second floor of the castle Selena had to stop for a moment. Not just from all the stairs, but from how big the second level was. A maze of rooms everywhere. And i mean everywhere. On each side of every wall, room after room after room. "It can get a bit tricky with all the rooms, so I much tell you not to leave your's until I give you a proper tour on the whole castle." Jenna told Selena. "Okay..." She answered, still amazed at this whole ordeal really. They stopped at a door and when Jenna opened it, she said "This... is your room." She really had to stop being amazed by this castle, but she couldn't help it. She gasped at her room. It, like the rest of the house, was huge. A king sized bed sat to her right, ceiling to floor windows that opened out onto a patio overlooking the garden, a fireplace in the corner, it even had a bathroom of it's own. "Put your things away and i will be back to get you." Jenna told her. "Um, get me for what?" Selena asked. "The Mikaelson would like the speak with you." She said before walking out of the room, leaving Selena. "Ugh... this can not be good." Selena said to herself. She started putting what little clothing she had away. When she opened the drawers, she found that they were already full of clothing. New clothing. New dresses for every occasion, morning dress, evening dress, nightgowns, she even found dresses for outside activities such as horseback riding and croquet. She couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face. The last time she had a new, well, anything was for her birthday when she was 8 years old. She was about to play dress up when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." As much as would rather be at her little shack of a home, it felt good to say that about her own room. it was jenna that appeared at the door. She said "The Mikaelsons would are ready for you." - Selena and Jenna walked side by side downstairs, and through what seem to be, yet another, maze trying to reach whatever room they were to be in. "Selena!" A curly blonde yelled before Selena looked up to see her. It was Caroline. She ran up to hug Selena as Jenna left them outside the door of the room they were to be in for a moment and said she was going to make sure that the Mikaelsons were ready. "Believe it or not, i was actually worry about you, being left alone in that with that monster Niklaus" Selena told her. "Oh yes, him." Caroline said. "He didn't say anything to me the whole ride over here but he kept looking at me and when i looked at him, he would turn away. I think he could sense how scared i was." Caroline told her. "He is said to be half werewolf, he could probably smell the fear on you." Selena said, disgusted. As Caroline finished her story, Jenna came out and called the girls in. they both took a deep breath and walked in together. They entered into a room that looked similar to the dining area. it was a big hall that had a long table in the middle of the room, and lights hanging above the heads of the people sitting there. Speaking of the people in the room, all the Mikaelsons, including the infamous Esther and Mikael Mikaelson sat there. Along with a few other woman seated at the table. Jenna and another maid they didn't know the name of pulled out chairs for Selena and Caroline right inbetween the other unknown ladies in the room. Esther then stood up and greeted all the girls saying "Welcome ladies to St. Mikaelson castle!" and with that, all the candles in the hall lent up, everyone in the room gave a round of applause. Niklaus just rolled his eyes. "Let me introduce you to my children." A lady with pretty blonde hair racing down her back stood up first, she was wearing a beautiful custom made gown on so you could guess she came from money. Esther told them "Boys, this is lady Alexis. She is most known by her town as "lexi" and has very respectable ties to the royal community." Lexi gave them all a curtsy and a smile and took her seat again. "her town? so i'm going to guess that she has money and/or land that you want. Did i guess right, mother?" Niklaus asked with a huge smile. she simple went on to the next woman. She was a pretty dark haired girl with light eyes and a light smile. "this is lady Rosemary. She is known by rose and is to inherit a village of her own when married." With a curtsy and a smile, Rose took her seat. Harry threw his head back like he was dying of boredom, Nik made a gun with his fingers and put it to Harry's head and Rebekah started laughing. None of them paying their mother any mind. Mikael cleared his throat. All of them, giving him dirty looks, turned back to the women. "And last, but not least" Esther went on saying as a tall girl with long dark hair stood up, although she gave a smile she looked more like she didn't want to be here. "As you all know, this is lady Elena, a long time friend of the family and now is of the right age for marriage, we are happy to have you here Elena." Esther told her. "Thank you" was all the girl said before taking her seat. it was elijah who spoke next. "Mother, you know that was not the last of the introduction, There are two more women." Esther turned to her son and said. "Well they are village girls so i wouldn't know their names or anything about them. But since you were there, you introduce them." Elijah didn't respond to his mother's childish ways. "This is lady Selena, and lady Caroline." he said to the other three woman who then gave them smile. "Now if you are done, let me go over the rules. And while i may not be here all the time, you are to obey these rules, yes?." She said with a smile. "You all are more then welcome to explore this level of the castle as well as the lower levels, however the upper levels are off, i repeat Off limits. You are welcome to enter the garden as well. The rooms you sleep in tonight are your rooms and while you girls may invite each other into your rooms, the man here you will _not_ invite in. Just as well, you may not come to their rooms, you will only be allowed to their rooms if they ask you to come, 'though i hope you are smart enough as to not stay the night in their rooms... you are to be here for breakfast each morning and you are to attend all the events held here in the castle, unless we tell you not too.." with that last line she looked to Selena and Caroline. "Now, any questions?" It was Kol who asked one. "Yes i have one, um why the hell am i here again?"

"Kol." Elijah warned him, he really wanted this night to be over so his parents could leave. "If that's all mother?" She nodded her head. "You all may retire for the night." All the girls got up to exit when they heard another voice. "One more thing" it was Mikael who spoke this time. "Remember what my wife has told you, Do. Not. Go. Lurking... Around." and they all left the hall, leaving behind the Mikaelsons, the men they have to married, and that eerie feeling. A maid by the name of Anna was leading the girls down the maze of hallways when Caroline whispered in Selena ear "I need to talk to you." Selena stop and was going to asked her what was wrong when lady Lexi spoke "Keep up ladies! Ms. jenna is waiting for us so she can take us back to our rooms. You don't want to get left behind down here, trust me, it's creepy enough as it is, the last you'd want is be down here by yourselves." and she was right about that. The whole place was beautiful, but it felt like that was just a disguised. Like whatever corners the bright light from the chandeliers and candles didn't touch, the bad things lay there. Worst part was they didn't know what the bad things were or even what they looked like. It was time for bed and they were all put back into their own rooms again. As Selena was lying in her bed for the first time, with the delicate fireplace roaring in the corner, she couldn't help but think of what Caroline was going to tell her. She looked so scared but then again she always looked scared Selena thought. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that it was really important. She got out of bed, put on a robe and left her room. Entering nothing, but complete blackness.

**Tell me what you guys think please! :)**


	7. Things That Go Bump In The Night

Selena crept out of her room door, even though it was pitch black in the hallways at night, she started toward Caroline's room. "You would think that monsters this wealthy would have some kind of lighting in the halls" she said to herself, mad at the fact that she kept running into things in the dark. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the blackness around her. She was walking fine when she started to feel like someone was standing behind her. She turned hoping she could make out something, anything, in the dark. She couldn't. She went on walking, then that eerie feeling came back. She picked up her pace and tried to ignore it, till it became a panicky feeling. Like a million eyes on her only she couldn't see them, like a bunch hands trying to reach out and grab her. That feeling became too much and she started running, but she kept running into things. The last she hit was a wall, she stopped there for a second. Trembling, she held her breath and dared to look behind her...and god, she wished she didn't. What she saw was a pair of red dots at the end of the hall staring back at her. She screamed. She screamed as she dropped to the floor and covered her eyes, then she felt a pair of hands grab her and she felt heat next to her, when she looked up she saw prince Elijah holding a lantern. "Ms. Russo, ms. Russo! What happened?!" he asked her calmly. Out of breath, she stopped screaming and looked back where she saw the red eyes, they were gone now. Elijah looked to where she was looking then back at her and asked in a whisper "What did you see?" she opened her mouth to answer but then she heard another voice. "Prince Elijah! Sir, i think i heard one of the ladies screaming- ms Russo!" it was the maid, Jenna. " What happened? What are you doing out of your room?" She asked. "i'm sorry, i k-know i was not to be out but then i-"

"it does not matter now, all that matter's is that she's okay, Jenna take her to the nurse before taking her back to her room." Elijah told her before marching off into the direction where the red eyes disappeared. "Caroline's room, that's where i was going sir." Selena told him. she didn't know why, but she felt she owed him a explanation. "Take her to the nurse, than to ms. Forbes room." he told jenna before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Jenna took her to the nurse's room, which was located in a hidden room outside the kitchen, and waited with her until the nurse appeared. And by waited, i mean she waited while lecturing her. "Why on god's green earth would you leave your room!? I told you do not leave your room! And you did! Maybe i should have told you to leave your room! Maybe then you would have stayed!" Jenna went on raging. "Look lady, i was just trying to get to my friend's room. Okay, just trying to check on her because, if you haven't noticed, we were just snatched away from our homes yesterday, so pardon me for being good friend." Selena told her. Jenna took a deep breath and more calmly said "No, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have yelled. It's just... the Mikaelsons are really good people, but you don't know them like i do and you don't know this castle like i do, therefore you should stay put. At Least until i give you a tour on the house and you know where everything is." Selena knew where she was coming from. They're fine people when they know you, but they don't know Selena so if they found her snooping alone in the castle, they could kill her if they wanted too. "Okay. i understand." Selena said. Jenna stepped forward to give her a kiss on the head and said. "I'm sorry for my outburst, but my motherly instincts kicked in."

"Am i interrupting?" A voice said. It was the nurse they were waiting for. She was a beautiful dark-skinned girl with long black hair and light green eyes. "Oh, of course not. This is Selena Russo." Jenna told the nurse. "Hello ms. Russo. My name is Bonnie Bennett. I'm just going to do a few test on you, okay?" "Um...sure" Selena said. She wasn't scared of doctors, but it was all the herbs and big books bonnie had in her office that made her cautious. They reminded her of the witchdoctors Selena used to hear about in her village, she thought they were just crazy old people. "Don't worry. Bonnie's been here in the castle for a while, she's a really good doctor." Jenna told Selena. "Thank you Jenna. Now Selena, the test i'm going to do on you requires you to be put to sleep, okay? You will be fine and you will awake safely in your bed." Selena gave her a "What-the-hell-do-you-plan-on-doing-to-me?" kind of look. jenna laughed and said "don't worry, you will be fine."

"i promise." bonnie said. Bonnie has a sort of calm lightness about her that made Selena relax a little bit. Otherwise she would have overturned the table she was sitting on and tried to escape the room already. Before long, Selena felt nothing but warmness surround her and quickly doozed off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to a loud chime. She jumped up gasping and look to see it was only the grandfather clock at the end of the room. She was in her own bed and the clock read 7:00am. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Selena answered, not caring about her morning bedhead. It was prince Finn that entered with some other girl aside of him. "Forgive me for intruding on you this morning, but my brother asked me to check up on you. How are you feeling?" Elijah must have asked him she thought. "Thank you, i feel okay today. You have a fine nurse." Selena told him. "I will send her your best wishes. This is Anna." He introduced. It was the same maid that lead all the girls from the Mikaelson's little roll-call yesterday. She a young looking girl with light skin and very long black hair. She had a certain glow about her that Selena seen before, 'though she couldn't quite remember where. "She will be here to make sure you are awoke and dressed each morning for breakfast, among other things. But for today, we feel that it will be in your best interest if you missed breakfast and ate here in you room this morning." She felt relieved to hear that. She really didn't feel like looking into the faces on all the Mikaelsons today. "Thank you, i think that will be best as well."

"Anna will bring up your food. Have a nice day ms. Russo" He told her before walking out. Anna came back a few moments later with breakfast. After Selena ate, Anna helped her into her day dress. "This dress looks perfect on you ms. Russo." Anna told her, and it did. It was a long light blue slim dress that fit her in all the right places. "You can call me Selena" she said to the young girl. she was raised tough, so she hated the whole "ms, mrs and miss" thing they had going on here. "Okay, Selena, all done!"

"Thank you anna. Do you know where Caroline is?"

"I believe she's is the garden, she came to check on you this morning but you were sleeping." Even though the hallways were full of light now, Selena asked anna to take her downstairs. She walked outside to the garden for Caroline but she was nowhere to be seen. "Selena!" She turned to see the other girls sitting under some trees down the way. It was Lexi who called her. Selena walked over to the three girls and asked "Good morning ladies, have you guys seen Caroline?"

"She was here with us but i think one of the Mikaelsons called her. Hey, are okay you, hon? We all heard about last night." Lexi asked. Gossip sure got around fast around here. "Yeah, it was- just um- i thought i saw something, that's all." Selena answered. "What did it look like?" Elena asked with a concerned look. "Um.. Okay, i know this is going to sound really ridiculous but.. i thought i saw some kind of red dots."

"Oh, let me guess, they looked like red eyes?" Rose asked. "Yeah they did. How'd you know that?" it was Lexi who answered her. "I bet it was that little bastard Harry. Don't worry doll, he was just trying to scare you cause he thinks you're beautiful. I heard he got his powers last night." She told the rest of the girls. Selena was furious. "Are you kidding me? First he gives me a rose to make me think he's a good guy then tries to scare me because he thinks i'm cute? What kind of man does that?!" she said more to herself. "Welcome to the Mikaelson mansion." Elena told her. "I've known them since i was a little girl, they are known for playing games and tricks on people... among other things." Elena said with a sorry smile. Selena wanted to find Harry and gave him a piece of her mind when something else caught her attention. "Wait, you said he got his powers last night?"

"Mm-hmm. I know, he's a late bloomer right? My guess would be Klaus got him to kill somebody, you know how much influence he has over poor young Harry." Rose said with a laugh. But Lexi seen the look of confusion on Selena face. "What's wrong hon?" she asked her. "i'm sorry, killed someone?" Selena asked but didn't really want to know the answer. "Of course, they're vampires hon." That's why she didn't want to know the answer. Her whole village have been told stories about the Mikaelsons being monster vampires for as long as she could remember, but to know that they were actually real... well now it's a whole new ball game. "Are you okay?" Elena asked. "i'm sorry, i need to find Caroline." she told them before walking off, back into the castle. So many things were going through her head walking back into the mansion. They were living with real vampires, Harry got his powers on the count of killing someone, and Caroline was still missing. Wait, what if Caroline was the one he killed to get his powers. "I've got to get the hell out of here." she said to herself. "But you've only just got here." She knew who it was before she even turn around. "I mean i get that it's big and creepy, but really, what's the rush?" Harry said with a smile. "Where is my friend harry?" She asked with disgust. He faked gasped and grabbed at his heart and said with wide eyes "that prince Harry!"

"where is she?!"

"Okay, okay. No need to shout at me. She's in the living room with Jenna, why? What's wrong?" she walked past him, ignoring his asking what was wrong with her. "You can ignore me all you want, but you need to learn to listen when someone tells you too." He said knowing full well she was going to come back to argue with him. She stopped in her tracks, turn around and said. "I beg your pardon?!" She said storming back at him. "People may bow down to you because you are a prince, but guess what, sweetheart? i will not. So you can get whatever image you have of me "playing princess" with you out of your head right now." she would have scared anyone else because... well, she's just scary when she was mad. but Harry just gave her a shy smile and said "i'm just trying to warn you about lurking about in this castle at night. You don't want to run into the things that go bump in the night, i mean unless i'm making them go bump than that's a party you would like to be at!" He said with a laugh. She didn't so much as crack a smile. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked in a low voice. He got closer to her and, matching her threatening voice, said "i'm prince Harry."


	8. Don't Insult Me

"I'm prince Harry". Elijah walked in and seen his youngest of brothers with a very pissed off looking Selena. "Hello all. What's going on?" He asked. Having to step in between the two-some because it was pretty obvious that Harry was taunting Selena and she was about ready to backhand him. "Prince Elijah." was all she said before turning away towards the living room. "What did you do to her?" Elijah asked Harry. Without looking away from Selena as she walked away, he said "Come now, what makes you think i did something to her?" Elijah look at him and answered "You hang around Niklaus."

* * *

Selena walked into the living room to find Jenna sewing a dress that was being observed by Caroline. Caroline was the first to speak. "Selena!" she said running up to give her a hug. "Oh, i was so worry about you! I got up at 5:30 this morning to check on you! I was coming to check on you last night when i heard what happened, but nurse Bonnie said you needed your rest, so i let you sleep." Selena was kind of surprised. If she was being honest she really didn't know this girl from a can of paint, but she worried about her and woke up at 5:30 in the morning to make sure she was okay. "You were worry about me?" She asked. "Of course! We came in her together and really, you are the only one i can trust here. Plus your mother said to look out for one another." She told her. Selena was definitely not the lovey-dovey type, but she couldn't help give a smile. "Come on, i want to see the kitchen and Jenna said i could help her prepare lunch, would you like to help?" Caroline asked. "Okay, I'll help make lunch for the girls, but don't expect me to help make food for people who can very well get off their royal butts and do it themselves." Selena told her. Caroline gave her a big smile and dragged her to the kitchen. And the kitchen itself was, as you can imagine, just as big as the rest of the castle. It was huge and stocked up with only the best food for the princes and princess. "Wow." Selena said very dull. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Caroline stated. Jenna told them that they could stay with her in the kitchen as long as they help her prepare. Caroline did, Selena... did not. "You know, this could go a whole like faster if you helped." Caroline told Selena as she helped Jenna slice bread. "Oh, i'm sorry. Let me think abou- No." Selena told them. "I refuse to cook a meal for some... vampires.. when they can do it themselves. Especially Harry."

"Prince Harry!" Caroline said. "If i hear that one more time today. By the way did... did you know about them being vampires..?" She asked Caroline. "Of course. My mother always told me about them when i was younger, my father also reminded me before I left." she said. "Oh. Well, that was nice of him..." Caroline didn't respond, she didn't even look up. Selena kind of knew the mother/father subject for her friend was not a good one to talk about, so she moved on. "Have you met any of the Mikaelsons besides Klaus? What do you think of them?" Selena asked. "Oh i've met them all now. Let's see, i met Finn, he doesn't come around a lot, but he is nice. I think he takes care of all the land they own, that's why. I've met Kol... I've been told to stay away from him" She make a face that said 'please don't ask'. "I've met Rebekah, i don't think she likes me very much"

"Why say that?" Jenna asked "Because she told me she thinks i'm a wretch who doesn't deserve to be here..?" There was a silence then Selena couldn't hold her laughter anymore. "it's not funny!" Caroline tried to tell Selena as she was cracking up. Jenna was trying to contain her laughter as well, she just gently petted her head. "Stop laughing!" Caroline told them as they continued. "Am i interrupting something?" Elijah asked with a smile, making his way into the kitchen. "No, please do interrupt! They are laughing at something that is not very funny at all." Caroline told him. "i can hear you all from down the hallway, someone fill me in" Elijah asked. "Oh it was nothing, she was telling us about meeting all you Mikaelsons and she told us what Rebekah thought on her and we all know Bekah's sharp tongue." Jenna informed him. "Oh i see! Well ,what did you have say about me?" Elijah asked Caroline, as he went over to help Jenna wash the basket of fruit in the sink. Selena notice how different Elijah was from what she thought him to be like. Sure he carried himself like a prince, with the way that she stood and things like that, but everything she saw him, he was usually hanging around with the help more then other royals like himself. He seemed more... normal. "Oh! i haven't gotten to you yet. let's see, i think you are most warm-hearted out of the whole batch, and i think you are the one who keeps all of your other siblings in line."

"Why, thank you miss Caroline, that is very kind of you to say" He told her. "And what about me?" a voice said. Caroline turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. And Selena's smile and laugh turned into a downward Scowl. "Oh, i didn't get to you yet. Come to think of it, actually i haven't spent enough time with you to really say how you are." Caroline told him. "How about i do it for you Caroline?" Selena said with a smile. "Um..i dont kn-"

"Prince Harry, from what i've experience of course, would make a very good king one day." Selena said, cutting off Caroline as she was speaking. Safe to say everybody's eyebrows in that room went up in surprised at what she said. It was Elijah who asked what everyone else was thinking. "Um..really?"

"Sure! You know, if you want the kingdom to be run by a self centered, vile, obnoxious, little man! " She said. "And that's more like it." Jenna said under her breath. "Selena!" Caroline Exclaimed. "Oh come now, don't insult me, love. It's fine, Caroline, really. She's still a bit upset over our little dispute this morning." Harry said. "What dispute?" asked Elijah. "Oh, it's nothing really, just she wanted to come up to my room and I said i couldn't." harry told them with a smile. "WHAT?!" Selena shouted. "You know, with mother's rules and all." He continued, staring right at her. "Well, that's something to tell the girls later." Caroline said, walking away to pretend that she was still cooking. "No! I did not ask him that! You bloody idiot, tell them what really happened!" Selena told Harry. "Me? an idiot!? No darling, you are the one who is insulting a prince. That's pretty idiotic for a carpetbagger." He said, again knowing full well she was going to come back at him hard. He liked doing this because she was the first person to disregard that he was a prince and if she had something on her mind she was going to let him know weather he liked what she had to say, or not. She was the first person to challenged him. "Carpetbagger..?" Selena repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Well that's not really nice, but-" Caroline was trying to stop them, but they kept going on like no one else was there. "You narcissistic, monstrosity of a little man! How dare you look down upon me, when you and your happen to be the worst things to ever walk god's green earth?! " Selena yelled. "My kind!? Your kind do nothing but lay around and mooch off of hard working kings and queens, such as myself." Harry said. "Yeah, you're a Queen alright." Selena retorted. "Enough." Elijah finally said. for elijah to raise his voice he had to be really upset, he was the nice guy. "Thank you, Jenna, for letting us help you. Selena, i think this would be a good time to go find the girls." Caroline said really fast, grabbing Selena and saying "please excuse us prince Harry, prince Elijah." before exiting the kitchen. In the hallway, Selena was the first to speak as she and Caroline were walking. "okay, before you say anything, i know i shouldn't have behave that way."

"Shh, wait till we get to my room." Caroline said as she lend Selena up the stairs. "You know how to get up to your room?" Selena asked still confused on how the castle worked. "Yes, Anna showed me this morning." she said climbing the stairs. They got to her room finally, it looked similar to Selena, except all the dresses that were stocked in the wardrobe in Caroline's room, were all over the place. Selena could tell she was playing dress-up this morning. "Okay, now, you want to tell me what happened down there?" Caroline asked. "I don't like Harry, that's all." Selena told her. "Well prince Harry seems to fancy you. I can tell, so can all the girls downstairs. Elena has been friends with them for a long time and she says when she was having a drink with them last night, all Harry kept bringing up was you." She told Selena with a cheeky smile. Selena didn't know what to think about that, Lexi told her something similar to that downstairs. She was raised by a single mother so she didn't know what went on in a man's head, all she knew was they all played games. She didn't want to think or talk about it anymore, so she change the subject. "So, you didn't get through with what you thought of the Mikaelsons. What about Klaus? You met him right?" She asked. "Oh, him." Caroline said. "That's the second time you've said that when i've asked about Niklaus, is there something you're not telling me? Did he do something to you?" She asked. "No, nothing like that, I really haven't seen him that much. When he sees me he just ask how my day is. I think he knows i'm scared of him." Caroline told her. "then what is it?" Selena ask her. "I-i think that-" there was a knock at the door. Jenna entered and said "people are coming over, you have to get dressed. Come Selena."

* * *

As Selena was waiting in her room for Jenna to come and get her, she still had that feeling that she had the see what was wrong with her friend. so once again she came out of her room and went for Caroline's. The hallways were well lit now, so she thought she would remember how Caroline got to her room through this maze of walls, but she ended up in a hallway she didn't recognized. Just as she was turning to walk back the way she came, something pinned her against the wall. When she stop fighting against it to see what it was, she found that she was looking into Harry's face. "Are you cra-!" She was cut off when Harry put his hand over her mouth. She started to fight him again when he whispered "Stop and look" she turned her head to see it again, it was the two red eyes glaring back at them.

**Tell me what you think!:)**


	9. Creatures Of The Night

..._It was the two red eyes glaring back at them._ It was in a corner of the house, that the lights in the halls did not touch, so it was just pitch-black where it was standing. All you could see was it's eyes. Selena started to shake, she was a tough girl, she was never really scared of anything and if she was, she didn't let it show on the outside. But with this... thing, whatever it was, was different. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she continued to look at it, she really didn't what to cry, but this thing made her want too. She fight it because she didn't know what it was, she couldn't shout at it to leave because harry still had his hand over her mouth, all she could do was stand there and take the daggering stares from it. Still having her pined, he said. "Shh, it's fine." He never look down to her, which Selena, for some odd reason, notice. He was doing something where he started whispering to the point where he couldn't hear him, she only caught parts of it and whatever he was saying, he was saying it in a different language. Harry finally took his eyes off of the thing when he turned to move Selena back further down the hall and out the way of the thing. When he did the thing seemed like it started to come out of the dark more, like it was scared when Harry was staring at it, but now that he wasn't, well, they were about to find out what it was going to do. Only they didn't. Selena was watching the thing come further out of the dark, then she realized that she was watching the back of a person. It was Niklaus, then out of nowhere Elijah was next to him, then there was Finn, then Rebekah, and last, Kol. Harry was standing at to them in no time. Selena didn't even know when he let go of her, he was standing next to them so fast. Klaus was the first to speak, it was so low she could barely hear him. "Fall. Back." was all he said. Then Selena heard growling and she didn't know if it was coming from the Mikaelsons or from whatever that thing was glaring at them. Then Elijah, Klaus and Finn disappeared into that dark area where that thing was. leaving the youngest of the Mikaelsons to stand guard. Selena didn't where they went, she thought that where the red eyed thing was hiding was just a small corner, but when the Mikaelsons disappeared, it was like they walked into the wall. What seemed like forever, but was really only about 4 seconds, the three oldest on the Mikaelson brothers reemerged. Selena was to speak first "I didn-" But Klaus cut her off. "Does somebody want to tell me why is she always in the hallways when something goes wrong? Harry?" he asked. "I didn't bring her here. I was on my way down when i saw whatever the hell that thing was, then i saw her." Harry told him. "You saw this thing first, then you saw her? Well, that explains alot" Rebekah said before turning to give Selena a nasty look. "What are you talking about? i didn't do any-" Selena was trying to explain, but once more she was cut off. "So "jezabelle" over here bought whatever that thi-"

"Quiet, Kol." Finn shut him up. "We need to get her out of here, now." "Okay, enough!" Elijah shouted, getting everyone's attention. He realized he was doing this a lot lately. but he had to take control of this situation, quickly. And so he did. "Rebekah, Kol, i don't believe I asked to hear your comments, therefore i should not be hearing them. Nik, you have the better nose out of all of us, see if you can track that thing. Finn, go get Bonnie and tell her we need her down here. Harry, take Selena to Caroline's room then come back. Go." was the last thing he said. And for some reason they all seem to listen to him the most, and they all move as fast as lighting doing the things he told them to do. Harry took Selena to Caroline's room moving fast through the hallways. Everyone seem to know these hallways but her, she thought oddly. She also thought of the fact that Harry was holding her hand tightly right now rushing her through the halls. She had no idea why she noticed that out of all things she could be thinking about at the moment. Because she was scared and it was nice to have someone next to her that's all, or at least that was what she was going to tell her self. She didn't want to think about that anymore, so she asked "What was that thing?"

"What thing?" harry asked her back, trying to buy sometime. "Harry!" she said as they came to Caroline's door. He barely knocked before busting in. "I'll talk to you later, i promise." He said really fast before closing the door behind him. "Ugh" she said as she sat on Caroline's bed, staring at the door he just walk out of. Caroline peeked her head out of her bathroom and seen Selena. "...hi" was all she said. Very confused as to what was going on. - Harry hurried to race back to Elijah's room. On the outside it looked like any other large bedroom in the castle, but behind a bookcase in the corner was another large room, filled with knowledge about the real world, about things like them, about the creatures of the night. Harry walked in to joined his other siblings. "Look what the vampire dragged in." Rebekah said to Harry. He glared her in that moment, but it was nice not having to hide what they really were like they were forced to do with any outsiders. To be able to say anything they wanted without having to monitor it. "Rebekah, don't you have some man's bed to warm up or something?" Harry said to her, plopping down on the coach. "Stop it, both of you." Elijah said looking up from his papers. Harry turned to his brother."I only called for you when I was in the hallway, how did they all know to come?" He asked Niklaus. "I called them. you are the youngest out of us and you sent a distress call, did you honestly think i wasn't going to?" Klaus said to him. Nik was not one for showing his love for anyone, but when it came to Harry he had no problem doing so. That was just one of the reasons they were so close. Finn entered the room with nurse Bonnie. And the room went silent. Bonnie was the first to speak after a few moments "So, who wants to ask the first question?" she said. "Okay, i'm just going to ask what everyone is thinking. What the hell is it?" Kol asked. And she said what everyone did not want to hear at all. "it's...exactly what you all think it is." she told them. Then came the uproar. "Are you bloody kidding me?" yelled Nik.

"It needs to die, now!" Finn said.

"No, whoever bought it in needs to die." Rebekah said.

"Calm down, everyone!" Elijah yelled. "Elijah, you can't fix everything! Someone's going to die and I would prefer it if i killed it and not have it kill me." Nik said. Elijah took a deep breath and said. "No. What we are going to do is go downstairs and have our dinner party." Confusion went through the room. "What?" Rebekah asked. "We have guest coming tonight, and we have two women upstairs who thinks we just bought them to a mad house. And we have mother and father coming later this week. We are going to have this party because i can't deal with, let alone fix, all of these problems tonight. We will deal with them one at a time. We will entertain our guest tonight, and we find what's trying to kill us tomorrow." Elijah said. "So you mean it's going to be like any other day in our life? Play pretend nice and then resume being the actual murderers that we are tomorrow. " Harry asked. "...Exactly." He answered. They all understood each other. This was how it went, this was how they lived, this was how they always lived. They all exited the room together. They told Jenna to bring all the girls down as their guest were just arriving. They all lined up in the living room as Jenna went to open the door for them. All the girls were brought down from their rooms as well. Selena stood by Harry to ask him "Are you going to tell me now?"

"i promised you i would, but i don't think right now is the best time, love." as jenna was bringing in the guest, Harry put his hand on the small on her back and whispered "Just smile for now." and she did. -

**So sorry this one took so long to post, i was in the hospital:/ (asthma attack, but i'm good now!) As always, thank you guys for following my story and following me! Tell me what you guys think!:)**


	10. Introduction

Elijah emerged from the foyer with 4 men. Selena observed them all, handsome, to say the least. There were two who looked a little older, maybe Niklaus's age, and there were two a little younger, like Harry's age. They all came in with faces that would intimidate someone if you didn't know them. "Ladies, these are the princes and lords on the east side of scotland." Elijah told the girls, as the rest of the family seemed to know who they were. This is prince Damon and his younger brother prince Stefan" he told them. Selena and Caroline both gave them smiles while taking in their looks. Damon had a more darker vibe to him, like Nik maybe. He had black wavy hair, and light gray eyes, and sly/creepy smile about him. Stefan, his younger brother, was intimidating as well but had a more lighter air about him. One may compare him to Elijah, seemed to be tough but he gave a brilliant smile and had brilliant green eyes. "And this is lord Louis and his brother lord Zayn." They were the younger of the foursome, but brothers? they looked nothing alike. Looking past that, they were just as handsome as the older two. Louis had sea green eyes and dirty blond hair that he seemed to keep pushing out of his face because it just wouldn't stay put. And then there was his, ahem, brother, Zayn. He had slightly darker skin then Louis and he had brown eyes and he had black hair. He was like what Caroline's mother would describe as a "bad boy" or at least that's what he looked like. "Men, these are the ladies of the house. This is lady rosemary, and Stefan as you know, this is lady Alexis. And this lady Elena. You've all met before" "Yes we have... but who are these two ladies?" Stefan asked. "These ladies are new to the castle, they're here for Niklaus and Harry as you heard. this is lady Selena and lady Caroline" Elijah told the men. Considering the girls came from a poor village, they really didn't have the right to be address as "lady" Selena or "lady" Caroline, but Elijah did it anyway. And the girls later thanked him for it. "It's nice to meet you all." Damon said. "Likewise." Caroline answered. Selena just smiled at them. Considering, one: Harry told her too. Two: it was easier just to smile and nod. And three: she thought maybe the night would end faster if she let Caroline do all the talking. And she found that the night did past faster if she just let Caroline do what she did best. Talk. But with Caroline it wasn't like an annoying chatter. It was more like when she talked, everyone wanted to listen. Ever since Selena first bumped into her, she seen that she had this 'little girl' like quality. With her blond curls and blue eyes, it wasn't hard for anyone to see that light about her. Selena was different. was she beautiful? Of course she was. She had the face that one would imagine for a queen. For a ruler of all Lands. A face that could be on a dollar bill. But she was rough around the edges. She didn't like having to dress up, she hated having people mess with her hair in the morning and most of all she hated the attention. As the night was dying down Selena wonder over to one of the patio windows that was at the end of all the room. "Having fun?" Said a voice in her ear. She knew who it was before she turned. "What do you want?" She asked Harry. He took a vase that was sitting on a stool off and put it on the floor. And pushed the stool to her so she could sit. "What is wrong with you? You can't do that, you do have guest here." She said. "Love, you don't know these people, I do. I don't have to impress them." He took the stool and sat on it himself while she just continued to roll her eyes at him. "Why so mean to me?" He asked with a curious look and smile. "I did nothing to you." He said. "Really? You didn't? Cause I remember the look on my mother's face when you took away her only child." She told him. He seem to understand what she was saying, then he said "But you seem to take a liking to Elijah." She didn't really know how to respond to that. Yes, it wasn't Elijah she was to marry, but he was just as responsible for her "kidnapping" as Harry was. She turned away from him. Letting the subject go, he said. "There are other couples here at this party, besides us, you know." Trying to lighten the mood. "We are not a couple." She said walking back towards him. "Not yet." He told her. She rolled her eyes at again. "So who's seeing who?" She asked. She might not like Harry, but if she was stuck in this room for the rest of the night, she might as well get some gossip for the girls tomorrow. "Not exactly 'seeing' each other." He told her. She was confused. "It's like this" he started. "See him? That's Prince Stefan. I've known him for a long while. He's a good lad. He's Nik's best friend and He's engaged to be married to some woman from the south, But..." He stopped with a smile. "But what? Don't stop now." She said. So many jokes he could have made with what she just said, but he continued. "You know that girl that's in the running with you to marry one of us, Elena?" He asked. She nodded, listening closely. "He's sleeping with her." He told her. She stared at him, eyes wide as ever. With a laugh, she said "What!?". Elena was a sweet girl. She seem to hate when people of higher class looked down upon the poor. And she helped calm Selena down when she first seen those red eyes, but sleeping with a prince that's engaged? Scandalous! "But I thought in order to marry to a Prince, you have to be a virgin?" She said. "Well, not necessary. If you have money already as a princess you don't really have to be a virgin. but if you want a king to marry you and you don't come from money, then it's more likely he will marry you if you are pure. See, if you have money and he has money then it's really about combining and having more money together. But if you don't have money then it's all about image for the king, finding someone who is a virgin and beautiful." Harry explained to her. It was odd how 'Royal-ness' worked she thought. "Well that's hypocrisy at it's finest." She said. "Indeed." Harry stated. "And that's Stefan's brother, Damon." He continued. "He isn't married yet, but everytime he comes over we always make fun of him because we always find him staring at our nurse Bonnie. He's got sort of a hang up over her, it's quite amusing really."

"It's not funny. Not being with the one you love is not 'amusing'. She told him. "Well lucky for you, you'll never have to know what that's like since you already have me." He said with a smile. "Not even in your dreams at night, Harry." She told him. "Wow, she called me a name and it wasn't an insult. I'd say that's progress." He said. She was about to call him one but when she looked at him she started thinking. Thinking about how someone who acted so normal was a prince and how someone so normal looking could be capable of killing even the strongest of men in a second if he wanted too. She lost her train of thought when someone came over. "Harry, we're leaving now." Zayn told him. "Zayn, this is Selena. Selena, zayn." Harry introduced them again. "How do you do?" Selena said to him. Caroline was starting to rub off on her, she could tell. "Yeah, you can stop with all the manners and all now. I'm not Elijah." Zayn told her with a smile. "Zayn and Louis are my mates, you don't have to be like that with them." Harry said. "Well, if I don't have to be so polite then I'm walking away now. Goodbye." Selena told them both. "It was nice to meet you." Zayn said laughing as she pushed past both of them. "Likewise." She called bark over her shoulder. When she was out of the ear view of Zayn, Harry ran and said. "Come up to my room tonight" usually she would have turned to slap a man if he asked her this. But considering this was a room full with people, let alone supernatural being, she just said. "No! You're crazy if you're thinking I would go to bed with you and didn't your mother say no women were allowed in the princes rooms?" She was confused when he started smiling and his face started looking a little red. "Um... come up to my room tonight so I can tell you about that thing you saw in the hall." He finished. And her cockiness was gone. "...Oh." Was all she manage to say. "Is that what you thought I was going to say? You think that small of me. darling?" He ask with a smile. "I don't exactly think highly of you." She said. "We've only known each other for two days. I wouldn't try to bed you . You're too...classy for the likes of that." He said walking past her with lazy eyes. Again she thought about how she would have had any other guy in a headlock if he were to act that confident around her. But she didn't say anything to this one. In fact she even let a smile slip from her lips. Caroline was walking to the corner where drinks were being served. While she was there she could have swore she saw Selena and prince harry talking and laughing. "You should try the gin. Has a bit of a kick to it really." A voice said from behind her. "Oh, I prefer the water. But thank you prince Niklaus." She said, tensing a bit. "Y-you don't have to call me prince Niklaus." He said, noticing her sudden change. "Okay. Well, what would you like me to call you?" She asked. "Whatever you like" he breathed. "My siblings call me Klaus or- or Nik." He said. He never really talked to her much but when he did or if she had to ask him something, he would always act this way. Shy. Stumbling over his words. But lord knows he wasn't. Why, he's the infamous prince Niklaus. "I like 'Nik'. " she said. " then 'Nik' it is." He with a low laugh. She couldn't really help her self . She had to ask him. "Why do you always act this way around me?"

"What way? I have a way?" He asked her.

"Not really a way, just.. i don't know. maybe a little nervous?" She said to him. "Well, I can't really help it. You kind of make me nervous." He told her as he looked at the ground. She was about to respond when she heard the sound of glass clicking. It was Elijah getting everyone's attention. "Thank all of you for coming tonight. It was a pleasure having you, as always." He said, standing on the staircase. "I know some of you have traveled a long way from your home to be her, for that, you may retired to your rooms for in this castle for tonight. My friends, it's been my pleasure." He said as everyone thanked him for a great evening. " , I may take you back to your room now." Jenna came to tell her. Caroline turned to say something to Nik but he was already walking away. But not before he whispered to her. "Goodnight miss."

* * *

" I'll see you all tomorrow! Caroline told the girls and her new best friend, or at least she would consider her to be, Selena, before Jenna took them to their rooms for the night. She walked over to her dresser and took off her earrings and took off her necklace. She took out the clip that was holding her hair up as well. She walked over to her wardrobe where she was to take off her dress when she felt something on her shoulder suddenly. Something that felt too much like someone breathing on her. She turn around and screamed.

* * *

Selena told Jenna that prince Harry was waiting on her to arrive, so she took her to his room, instead of her own. His room was at the very top of the castle and it seem like they had been walking forever and when they finally got to the top level of the castle. she could make out 7 rooms. And she knew they were for the Mikaelsons and their parents. Just as Jenna left, the door opened to reveal a shirtless Harry. "And she came." He said as she said as walked in. "Don't get any ideas Harry. You know why I'm here, and that's the only reason I'm here."

"Okay." Was all he said, closing the door. "Where do you want to start?" He asked, standing in front of her. "With you taking your eyes off my chest" she told him. "Sorry love. couldn't really help myself. I am only a man." he said with a laugh. And just like that the door came flying open and what was standing in it was so terrifying that Selena thought she had forgotten how to breath. But this time it wasn't the red eyes. It was scarier. It was . -

**Tell me what you guys think! :)**


	11. Pieces

**To Stella: Please do not leave me reviews telling me to take Klaus and Caroline out of my story just because YOU think they're not in it enough. I obviously ship them so i will not be doing so. Will i be adding way more of them together? Of course! As I've said, I've already written a few chapters before posting this story on here and there's plenty of Klaroline in them. But Yes, This story is mainly about Harry and Selena. Klaus and care are the second main couple. Its like 60% them, 40% Klaroline, Get it? Now whether you continue reading or not, i couldn't care less. I write this story for #1: Myself, and #2 the great people that commented asking me to update because they like it. What you wrote was NOT "honest criticism." It was you telling me to write something or you're not going to read. And to people like you i say "ADIOS!" I am NOT julie plec. Do NOT think you can bully me into writing what you want to see. Read it or Don't. Either way i won't be losing any sleep over it, nor will my nicer readers. Have a nice day!:)**

_It was Mrs. Mikaelson. _Harry and Selena weren't really doing anything that'll break the rules, but considering they were standing 2 inch apart, and Harry was without a shirt, they didn't really look so innocent either. There In the door way stood Esther Mikaelson not saying a word, although she didn't really need to say anything because that look on her face said enough. And if looks could kill, well, let's just say Selena wouldn't be looking down at the ground right now, she would be buried under it. Harry was the first to speak. "Mother. I didn't know you were to be in the castle tonight." She didn't say a word. Harry looked between her and Selena. "Mum, this isn't what-"

"I would hope not." She said, cutting him off.

"I should go." Selena said.

"Did i ask you to leave? No. Nor did I ask you to speak so just stand there and be quiet...please." Esther said to her. Selena might have said about the tone she was using with her, being the woman of the castle or not, but now knowing that they're vampires who could kill her, let alone one of them Wanted to kill her, she let it go. "She can leave when she gets ready too. You're not in charge of her." Harry said. Selena was taken aback by Harry was getting so angry. She understood that he was defending her, and she like that he was, but this was his mother. She has been taking care of him since childbirth... right? "Oh come now, really Harry. A dirty village girl is the one you've taken a liking to? You know our standards are higher than that" Esther said to him. "Dirty?" Selena repeated. Vampire or not, she really wanted to hurt her now. "You are pushing it big time, back down." Harry said. And just as tension started to rise, everyone's attention was turned to something else. It was a scream that echoed through the whole castle. But it wasn't just a scream, it was a scream from a familiar voice. Caroline's. All at once, the doors to each Mikaelson bedroom flew open and, including Harry and Selena, they all raced downstairs. They were all at the top of the castle so when it came to getting down in that narrow staircase it took them more than a minute to do so. When they finally got to Caroline's room they opened the door to find it in disaster. Clothing everywhere, the lamp knocked over, the things on the dresser spilled on the floor and there in corner on the room was Caroline. Crying and shaking. Nik wanted to go to her aid but Elijah told Selena and Rebekah to go considering her chest was bare. Rebekah didn't really know Caroline as well so she let Selena go talk to her while she went to find a piece of clothing for her to put on that hadn't been on the floor. Slowly walking up to her, Selena asked "...Caroline?" In a hushed voice. All the men at the door were pretending not to listen but considering that they're vampires it wasn't that hard to guess that they could hear them. Especially when all they heads shot up when Caroline said. "I can't go with you.." in a shaking low voice. Selena looked over to Rebekah who looked just as confused as she did. Then she looked to Elijah who mouthed "keep her talking" to her. "Can't go with who?" She said in a more loud voice so she could really hear her. Caroline look up and when she saw that it Selena she jumped up to hug her, as if seeing her in the room for the first time. "It's okay. You're fine Caroline but you have to tell me what happen." Caroline slowly pull away from their hug and said "...what are you talking about?...you were there." Needless to say there was a silence in the room. Rebekah finally broke away from their conversion long enough to find a night dress for Caroline to put on. "Here. Put this on." Rebekah told her. She put on her night gown, as all the men finally were able to come in. "Are you alright?" Niklaus asked. "I think so, but did you all see it?" Caroline asked them all. "...see what?" Selena asked. "IT! I don't know what it was! Why are you asking me!? You were there, Selena!" Caroline yelled. "Okay. Calm down, come sit." Elijah said as he lead her to the bed. "Now Caroline," he explained slowly. " Selena was upstairs with us. Tell us what happen from the beginning." She stopped crying and she slowed her breathing as she began to remember what happened "Jenna took me to my room and then she left" she was thinking out loud. "Do you know where she went after that?" Finn asked. "She came to get me." Selena explained. "After she dropped all the other girls off at their rooms she took me upstairs to harry." "Yes, I remember seeing her when I opened the door." Harry said. "Okay. Then what happen?" Asked Nik. "Well, I remember i was getting ready for bed. I was taking off my clothes when I felt something hot on my back, I turned around to see these.. these Eyes watching me undress." And that last part stuck out for everyone. "Let me guess. Those eyes were red." Klaus said. "Yes." She confirmed. "What the hell's going on?" Rebekah stated. Elijah got up, turned to his family and said "We need to find out what's in the castle."

"We need to find out how it got in the castle in the first place because that means more can get in." Nik said. "Or who bought it to the castle. There is lot of people here." Rebekah said. "She's right. Someone could have brought it in." Finn said. "How are we suppose to find out what it is if we don't know what it looks like?" Harry asked. "He's right. It never shows it's body." Selena said. "But it did to me." Caroline, who was as quiet as a whisper while they were talking, told them. "...what love?" Niklaus asked. "It did show it's body. It was sort of round-like, it had a lot of black smoke around it so I couldn't make out anything, but it did speak." She said. They all looked at her like she just solved all their problems. "What did it say? What did it sound like?" Elijah asked. It sounded horrible. Like it was gasping for breath and at the same time it sounded like it was echoing. It sounded like death really. But the only thing it said was that it was looking for a virgin." It was Finn, Nik and Elijah whose faces changed. Rebekah and Harry looked at them with confusion. Was something happening that they should know about? "Are you a virgin?" Elijah asked. "Yes, but now that i think about it more it sounded more like...like it telling me what it was doing not like it wanted me in particular." Finn turned to Elijah and whispered "That's not right. If it wanted a virgin it would have took her."

"Did it say any else?" Asked Elijah. She shook her head no. "What about the room? How'd it get like this?"

"Whatever that thing was did it. It started ripping apart the whole room when I screamed. I don't know if it had gotten mad because cause I screamed or...if it was laughing." Elijah nodded and turned around to the room. "Rebekah, Selena, Harry, stay here with Caroline. Nik, come with me. Finn go and fetch the two eldest Salvatores." "Elijah please don't do that over-protective-big-brother-thing, why are me and Bekah staying put?" Harry said. "Niklaus?" Elijah turned over to him. "Stay. Here." Was all klaus had to say. And Harry and Rebekah folded their arms at the same time. Although Nik was close to Harry, he was close to Rebekah too. Their parents use to called them 'the twins' when they were younger because they were so inseparable. So both of them really listen to Nik the most. "Would you like for me to get the other girls? Or maybe Jenna?" Elijah asked Caroline. She nodded. "Rebekah, could you go get Jenna and maybe Elena too please?" He asked her. "Ugh. Not goody-goody too shoes Elena." Rebekah complained. "Do it. Let's go." Klaus said as he, Finn and Elijah walked outside the door. As they made their way down the hall Finn said. "If that thing wanted a virgin it would have taken her and we know it."

"Are calling her a liar?" Nik accused. "Her story is not adding up." Finn said. "No, it wouldn't to a close-minded simpleton like you." Nik said with a sarcastic smile. "Enough. Nik calm down and Finn she is not lying. In fact, I think i know what she's talking about. "What is it?" Finn asked. "Go get the Salvatores. Niklaus go get Bonnie. Now."

* * *

Back in Caroline's room, Jenna was making sure she was okay while Elena went to talk to Selena and Harry. "I can't believe I didn't hear her yell. You guys heard her and you were at the top of the castle." She said. "It's okay Elena. I just hope they find whatever that thing is. It's scarring the hell out of everyone." Selena said. "Never in my 378 years have I ever heard of anything as she described." Elena told her. "Oh yeah. I forgotten that you were a vampire." Selena said. "And what's wrong with us vampires?" Harry asked passing by with a smile. "Nothing Harry." Selena answered with a eye-roll, trying to hide a smile herself. But Elena notice it. "What's that about?" She asked. "Last time I checked you weren't very fun of prince Harry."

"Yes. And last time I checked Mr. Stefan Salvatore was engaged." Selena told her with a wink. Elena was confused at first then it clicked for her. "Harry!" She turned around and yelled. "What? I didn't say anything that everyone didn't already know." He said trying to look innocent. "Look, I don't know what he told you but lord Salvatore and I are just friends, nothing more." She said. "Not what I heard last time you both were here." Jenna said walking by. "Jenna!" She said turning completely red. And everything in the room, even Caroline for the first time that night, turn to laughter.

* * *

Back in Elijah's room or should I say the secret room behind Elijah's bookshelf. Nik, Finn, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie stood before elijah as he said "..it came to her, but I think I know what it is. Finn, you said you think she's lying but she's not. Her story sounded like it was in pieces because it was. She screamed and no one else could hear it but us and we were on the top level of the castle." He waited for them to catch on. "Whatever that thing was it did that. It made sure you all heard it and made sure we didn't." Bonnie said. "That's right. And she said it sounded like it was telling her that it looking for a virgin, but she is one and it still didn't take her." He waited for someone else to put the pieces together. "It's not looking for just any virgin it's looking for a specific person." Damon thought. Elijah nodded. "I know what it is." Nik said. Then finally Stefan said out loud what everyone began to figure out already. "There's a oni in the castle."

**Comment what you guys think! Happy klaroline week!:)**


	12. Just A Thought

**To Stella: Stella, i honest don't believe you're even reading my story because you keep telling me do things or add things that are already here. Once again, do NOT tell me what to do with MY story. I write for me and for the good people on here who enjoy this story. There's a big difference between criticism and just being a rude person like you were. From now on, your comments will be deleted. As the saying goes: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Have a nice day.**

_There's an_ _Oni in the castle_. Elijah thought as he was waking up that morning. _There's so many people staying here at the moment. If even one of them gets hurt..., well, it wouldn't be the first time someone has died in my care._ He thought. It couldn't have been no more than 6:30am. He rose from his bed when there was a knock at his door. "Enter." He said. And entered his younger brother Finn. "Good morning, Elijah." He said.

"Good morning brother."

"I wanted to talk to you before you went downstairs."

"Okay. Go right along then." Elijah said he was getting dressed.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Oni." Finn told him. "I thought at least I could have gotten breakfast before I had to speak of this, but go on." He said. "Elijah, this is no joking matter. We all know that an Oni doesn't just show up out of the blue, and we have not had to face one in many years. Someone had to attract it. We have all these people here this week and it just so happens to be the same week an Oni turns up!?" Finn said in a loud whisper. "I'm trying to get things under control, i don't see you throwing out ideas on how to fix this." Elijah told him. "Maybe that's because you haven't asked me, because I have a great idea." Finn said. Elijah was a smart man. He knew all his siblings like the back of his hand so he knew what Finn was going to say before he said it. "And What is your idea?" He asked, just because. "We find the person that brought it in...and we kill them. We won't even have to face the Oni itself. We kill the person who summons the Oni, the Oni dies too." Finn said. Elijah had thought about this before he went to bed last night and after thinking it over he decided "We touch no one. We will kill the Oni, but we will do everything to protect the people that are in this castle." He said to Finn. "But Elijah we-"

"That's it." Elijah said, cutting him off. "We touch no one. End of it." He finished just as there was another knock at the door. Elijah took a deep breath and said "enter." In came Jenna. "Oh! Good morning prince Finn I was just about to come to your room to tell you breakfast is ready. Prince Elijah, I wanted to asked you about miss Caroline, should I call her down for breakfast?" She asked. "No. Send her food up to her today. I think it best if she rested in her room for the day." He told her. She nodded and turned to walk out the door to go about her day. Finn was turning to walk out himself but not before he turned to say "Don't try so hard to protect that girl Caroline. Nik might seem like he likes the girl now, but we both know Niklaus, once he beds her, he will grow tired of her and then he will kill her." He said as he walked out the room. Elijah didn't think Finn was just saying that to make him upset because he was right. That's how Niklaus was. He was reckless. He would find a woman with a pretty face then he would bed her, grow restless and then drain her dry. Dry of her blood that is. That was Klaus. Elijah started to worry about Caroline then his mind started to drift to his baby brother, Harry, who was so fond of Niklaus. Would he start to act like Nik? Would he be just as reckless as him? If so, Elijah would have to worry about miss Selena as well. This was too much, all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep. But he knew he couldn't. Elijah was the leader of the Mikaelson clan. The oldest. And had a duty as a older brother to protect his younger siblings. So he stood up straight, turned around to his room door, and walked out to attend to his day.

* * *

Everyone was finishing with breakfast when Lexi stood up to ask "Ladies! Join me in the garden, will you?" And all the women nodded. Since Selena's friend was stuck in bed all day, she decided to go with the girls. More surprisingly, Rebekah rose from her seat and came with them. The garden, as always, looked amazing. The sun shone beautiful on the flowers and trees this morning especially since this was London, Sunshine was rare. There was a little place in the yard where there were marble benches underneath some cherry blossom trees so it was more of a hidden place where you could look out from under the trees but someone would have to come close to see you. The ladies sat there. Well most of the ladies, Rebekah lingered by one of the flower trees they were under. Rose was the one who started the conversion. "Have any of you seen Caroline since last night?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. "She needs her rest, maybe that's why." Selena said. "Needs her rest from what?" Rose asked. Selena was going to answer but then she seen Elena shake her head not too. "Um.." Selena was at a loss as to what to say. Lexi was the one to speak up "She probably need rest her for running from Nik, lord knows how much he chases that girl around the castle. I would need my rest too!" the girls burst into laughter. Selena looked over at Lexi who gave her a wink. "Selena, could you come over for a moment?" Rebekah said. "Princess Rebekah?" She said. Jenna was teaching her if she was going to Harry then she would have to behave like a lady and that means learning "princess" and "prince". She hated it, but she did it. "It's just Rebekah." She told Selena to called her. "Listen, I'm not necessarily fond of you but my little brother seems to like you which is why I won't kill you. But I will question you, and I will know if you're lying. Tell me, have you ever seen anything like you did in the hallway that night?" She asked. You would think that this conversion sounded more like a threat. But Rebekah sounded more concerned than anything. "No. I've never seen anything like it before in my life." Selena told her. "No, I really need you to think back. Maybe when you were younger? Have you ever seen anything like it before? Ever?" She asked. "Rebekah... is everything alright?" She asked her. Now she was concerned. Rebekah sounded desperate. And now she was gasping. Like she was going to pass out. "Rebekah!?" Selena asked. This alerted all the other girls, they got up to see if she was okay. But she wasn't, she was full on having a panic attack. She couldn't catch her breath at all and the corset she was wearing didn't help either. Elena ran back to the castle, luckily niklaus was walking past the patio doors that lead out to the garden. "Nik! Come quick!" She yelled to him. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked walking to her. "It's Rebekah! She can't breathe!" She told him, out of breath herself from running. "What!?" Niklaus was just as close to Rebekah as he was to Harry. She was his baby sister. Selena looked over and seen that they had found klaus, then next thing she knew he was standing next to her and Rebekah. Selena was actually startled by this, seen as she gasped and stepped back. "Vamp-speed" Lexi said to her. Selena had never seen it before, that's why it scared her. She looked over to Rebekah and Nik. Then she seen him do the same thing Harry did when they were in the hallway that night. He started whispering something, only he was holding Rebekah's hand as he did it. And out of nowhere came Finn, Elijah, and Harry. And for the first time, Selena was happy to see the Mikaelson family. Whatever Nik and Elijah started doing to Rebekah it seemed to be working. Her breathing calmed, and she was able to sit up after a few minutes. Finn directed all the ladies to return to the castle. While Nik carried Rebekah back inside, Harry grabbed Selena's wrist and pulled her deeper into the garden. That Sunshine that was out earlier in the day, was now gone. It was replaced by clouds that were full of rain, waiting for just the right time to burst. Selena could still see the castle but she couldn't see the others anymore. "Harry, where are we going?" She asked. He didn't say anything, he just kept her walking. After a few more minutes she started to hear something. Was that running water? Behind a little tree was a lake, just as she heard. The sun was going down and it made for a beautiful sunset. "Wow.." was all she could say. "You wanted to know what you saw and I think you deserve too." He ushered for her to sit on a large rock nearby. She was in a slightly big dress but she managed to sit. "Alright. I uh.. I Don't know how to start. Um... do you remember in Caroline's room that night and she sworn that she saw you in the room too?"

"Yeah, I remember that. She kept trying to convince me that night after you all left the room." Selena said. "Right. Um..well, she did see you. Let me explain." Harry said. "Please do." Selena told him. Completely confused now. "She saw you, but it wasn't actually you. What she saw, and what we saw when we were in the hallway that night, was something called an Oni." Harry said. "...come again?" Was all she managed to say. "An Oni, also known as a shape-shifter, has the abilities to change it's image just by looking at the face of one. Which is why I think you saw it in hallway when you were by yourself that night. But all the lights were out so it couldn't see your face, then when you screamed and when Elijah showed up, I think it got scared." Harry explained. "...Then it saw me, saw us when we were in the hallway again." Selena figured out. "That's right. But it ran when my brothers came. It just needed to see your face so it pretend to be you to Caroline. We still don't know why it did that to her, but you need to know that an Oni is very, very dangerous. You need to tell Caroline too. which is why if you are ever alone in the castle, whenever, Don't be afraid to call for us, For me if you need too. An oni can manipulate sound waves that's why when Caroline screamed only you heard it when you were at the top of the castle and the people that were on the same level as Caroline did not hear her. But... original vampires can't be manipulated by an Oni. So whenever you need me all you have to do is call." He told her. "...original vampires?" Selena asked. "Yeah... see the reason why we, the Mikaelsons, are feared by all is because we are the first vampires ever created in the world." Harry said with a shy smile. "Oh. Wow." She said. She didn't know whether to be scared that he was that powerful or happy that he seemed willing to make sure she was safe. "If I can promise you anything it's that I will do everything I can" he started saying, but ended in a whisper "to protect you." Harry said to her.. Selena was going to respond when both she and harry heard tree branches breaking from in the garden. They both stood up but Harry jumped in front of Selena, then they heard voices. "Hurry up Zayn! I can hear the waters!" Louis said. "Hey! Harry I didn't know you were here." Louis said, walking up to them with a smile. "Did I hear you say Harry?" Zayn said. Finally catching up to him. "Hey guys! What are you doing all the way out here?" Harry asked them, relaxing now. "We were out here earlier in the a.m. looking for..um...food." Louis said trying not to be disrespectful to Selena since she was human. "And I think I left my pocket watch out here so we came back to look for it. What are you doing out here...wait a moment...are we interrupting something?" Louis asked with a smile. Like he just discovered something important. "No, no. Selena has much better taste in men than someone like Harry." Zayn said with a laugh. "Hey! I'm a good catch alright." Harry told them, trying to hit Zayn. "Sure you are. I don't think we've met, I'm lord Louis Salvatore." He said with a bow. "This is lady Selena Russo, she will be staying with us for a while... or longer if things turn out right." Harry said with a glance to her. "It's nice to meet you lord Louis." Selena said to him after giving a eyeroll to Harry. "We were just heading back inside." Harry told them. "Okay, we will see you inside in a bit. It was nice to see you again miss Selena." Zayn said to them. "Likewise." She said as Harry lend her back to the castle. For some reason she felt a need to turn around one last time, as she was, Zayn looked back as well, and with mysterious eyes, he gave her a smile.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed now. Jenna felt bad that Caroline had to stay In her room all day because she knew how much she liked to move around so she gave her a diary. She was lying in bed writing in it when there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" She said merrily, she was feeling much better than since yesterday. And behind the door was Niklaus. "Hello Nik. Please come in." She said sitting up now. "Hello lady Caroline. Um..Jenna told me that you were feeling better, but I wanted to see for myself. How are you?" He asked. "I'm fine. Bonnie came up and gave me something to drink and it made me feel better. I heard about princess Rebekah, is she alright?" She asked. "Oh yes. That. Um..well, she's feeling better." He said. "But? Come now, I know there's more. Why are you standing all the way over there? You can come closer." She told him. She still didn't really understand why he always acted like this around her. Like he was nervous. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Now, the bed was huge so she got up and sat at end of her bed with him. "Now, you were saying about princess Rebekah?" She asked. "Yes. She is fine but... she's pissed." He said with a laugh. "What? Why?" She asked with a laugh of her own. "My sister is stubborn. She doesn't like being seen as weak. And she didn't necessarily like Selena, but since Selena made sure she was okay, she feels she has to be nice to her now." He told her. "She's upset because she has to be nice? "

"That's Bekah for you."

"Well, I'm sure picked it up for someone.." she said looking at him.

"Me? I'm stubborn?" He asked with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me there was a oni in the castle?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who told you there was one?" He asked. "Selena. Someone told her and she told me." She said. "I'm killing harry." He guessed. She laughed and asked. "Why didn't you tell me? If I knew it was a Oni I wouldn't have been so scared."

"Oni's aren't common knowledge, what do you know about them?" He asked her. "Oh, my mother was a witch. Before she died she taught me about all supernatural things. Even though i was not blessed with that gene from her, she did teach me a spell or two on how to defend myself against them." She told him. "She sounded like a strong woman, but I wouldn't ask you to use magic."

Why not?"

"Let's just say... magic has it's own mind."

"Well, I'm trying this new thing where I'm not so scared of everything. Starting with vampires." She said with a smile. "Maybe I can help you with that." He said. She nodded yes. He turned to her and within seconds, lines started to form over and under his eyes. No, not lines, veins. She gasped and started to move back. "Don't move. It's okay." He told her. The veins were a dark blue-dark red color. And along with the veins appearing, his eyes turned blood red. The closer he got, the more scary his face looked, She was scared but she didn't move. He got within an inch of her face and stopped. She didn't move and she forced herself to breath. He smile. "Very impressive, love." He told her. She looked down and smiled. Someone entered her room. "Caro- Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here, Klaus." Bonnie said as he jumped up off her bed. "Right. Um..I was just leaving." He said to her. As bonnie just stood there in the doorway with a "I'm-sure-you-were" look. "I'll See you tomorrow Caroline." He said to her as he was walking out. "Um...g-good night, Nik." Caroline said to him. Trying not to be too obvious to Bonnie. When he got pass Bonnie, who was still standing in the doorway, he threw a smile over his shoulder to Caroline.

* * *

Back in the garden Louis and zayn were walking back to the castle after finding Louis's watch of course. "I can't believe it took us all day to find this watch, if grandfather hadn't gave it to me, i would have left it. Thanks for helping me. Zayn." He said to him. " What do you think of Selena?" Zayn asked out of the blue. "That girl Harry was with? I thought she seemed nice, she's beautiful that's for sure. Why?" Louis asked. "She is beautiful. She would make a wonderful wife one day..." He said. "Yes. That's why Harry's marrying her. Why are you asking?" Louis questioned. "No reason. He has lots of girls to choose from, he might not pick her..." Zayn said. They entered the patio doors just as everyone started to retire to their rooms. "She's nice and all, but i think it would be best to stay away from her. She's Harry's girl, yeah?" Louis told him as he made his way down the hall. "Of course Louis, just a thought is all. Just a thought..." . -


	13. Start Acting Like It

It was around noon that morning and the Mikaelsons were in their sitting room upstairs. It was a large room, with beautiful furniture and a fireplace that was lit right now. Rebekah was sitting on a beautiful gold and white chair, while a maid, by the name of Anna, was brushing her hair. Kol was in the corner drinking blood and, surprisingly, reading a book. Elijah and Finn were playing chess in the middle of the room, and Niklaus was teaching Harry how to draw and sketch the light from the sun that was flowing into the room. "...Are we just going to continue to play "Royal house" or are we going to actually do something about what's going on in the castle?" Rebekah said to the them. "Of course we're going to do something, but if you have an idea on where to start, please do share." Elijah said never breaking concentration on his chess game. "That thing came from someone in this house and, if you all haven't noticed, it could kill us all!" Rebekah said. Elijah and Finn looked up from their game. Even Nik glanced up from his writing session with harry for a moment. "Anna, please excuse yourself for a moment dear." Elijah said dismissing the maid for a minute. Once she left, Elijah quietly said "you can't say things like that in front of the servants. It will create madness in the castle."

"Good. Then maybe someone will bring attention to it." Rebekah said in a loud whisper.

"I am doing all I can to fix what's going on, now if you know where the Oni is, tell us." Elijah said."I Don't know where it is, but I know where it might have came from and so do you, you just Don't want to say it." She told him. Elijah backed down and returned to his game of chess. "Since Elijah doesn't want to say, I'll ask. Who do you think brought the Oni to the castle?" Kol asked. "I think, as well as Finn and Elijah thinks, that those two village girls brought it in." Rebekah said. Both Harry and Nik looked up from their writing pads at the same time. "Rebekah, be quiet." Elijah told her. "No Elijah, how about you speak." Nik said suddenly "How come you didn't tell me you thought Caroline brought it in?" He asked. "I Dont." Elijah sighed. "That's not what you said." Finn told him. "Finn, please." Elijah tried to stop him. "No. You're always telling everyone else to 'share our ideas' share yours. What will you do when you find the Oni?" Nik asked, standing up now, very upset. "_If_ you find it." Finn added. "Yes, Elijah. Please share your ideas." Rebekah demanded. "Alright, that's enough." Harry said standing up to quiet everyone down. Elijah himself took a deep breath and stood up to say. "I am the one who got us this castle away from everyone down in the village who dares to look at us funny. I am the one who got each and every one of you out of a situation where someone has held a dagger to your heart. And I am the one who will lay down my life for anyone of you in a heartbeat, without hesitation. and not one of you will give me a moment to think about what to do? Well, you won't have worry about me anymore. You can find a way yourselfs." Elijah said as he got up and left the room. "Nice going, bekah." Kol said as she gave him a look that would kill him if it could.

* * *

Selena was walking around the living room, admiring the paintings. She stopped at one that was of a man laying on a mountain reaching for a little boy that was falling in what appeared to be a black hole. She thought it was creepy. "Very depressing, this painting I always thought." A voice said from behind her said. She turned to see a familiar face. "Hello Zayn!" She said with a smile. "Yeah, this picture is beyond depressing." He laugh when she said this. "You know, for someone who's Royal, you're not uptight like the rest of them." He said to her. "Well maybe that's because I'm not Royal. I'm a village girl." Selena seen the look of surprise on his face. "Why? You got a problem with that? That I'm not like one of those pretty girls upstairs with all that money? Hmm?" She asked with a sly smile. "No. I think that makes you all the more fun" he said stepping a little closer. Selena didn't know how she felt about that. "Listen, there's going to be a ball here in a few days and I was wonderin-" "Good morning all." Harry said. Appearing out of no where. Zayn cleared his throat. "Hello Harry." He said. "Hi. You look nice today." Selena said. And he did. He was kinda dressed the way he was when she first ever saw him. In the finest suit for the 1800's. With his hair still wet from the shower but pulled and tied back. "I would look even better if I had a good nights rest last night. You know, the kind when you wake up with a beautiful woman lying next to you." He said the last part in a whisper as he walked past her ear. "Is that your idea of a complement?" She asked with a scoffed. Zayn cleared his throat again. "As I was saying. The ball that's coming up-" "speaking of the ball." Harry said. Cutting him off once again. "Rebekah is going dress shopping this evening. Now, you won't be able to see your family but, would you like to go down to the village with her? To pick you out a dress?" He asked her with light eyes. "Um..yeah I don't- I Don't know about that." She said. Then Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'm buying everything." He said. And a smile crossed her face.

* * *

Upstairs in the castle Nik was in his best friend's room, lord Stefan. "Elijah just gets under my skin, trying to be so perfect!" Klaus was ranting. Walking back and forth, while Stefan was standing in a mirror fixing his tie listening to him rant as always. "He acts like he is the only one who cares about this family. Like we Don't care about him." Nik said. When Stefan was done getting dressed, he turned to Klaus and said. "Right. He seems to think that he is so special so he won't hear anyone else's ideas because he thinks you all will get hurt." Stefan said. "Right!" Nik answered. "That you all Don't care about him and take him for granted." Stefan went on. "Exactly!" Nik said. "And you feel horrible that he feels that way." Stefan finally said. "Ugh, yes..." Niklaus said as he finally stopped pacing back and forth. Stefan laughed and said "After almost 200 years I still Dont get you Mikaelsons, really, you fight about everything! I mean you all will fight about something as silly as who woke up in their coffin first, yet you will do anything to protect each other." Niklaus sighed. "I get that he wants to protect us considering what happen to our other siblings, but he has got to let Finn and I help him... i Don't know." He said. "Dont accuse him. That's what you all do. You accuse and you point fingers at him, and it comes off as, even when he's doing all he can, you all Don't think it's enough." Stefan told him. Nik didn't say anything, he let his friend words sink in. "Elijah is a Mikaelson. Soft in his heart, but hard around the edges. Just wait, he will come around. You know, like that girl you were stalking in the hallways. She came around didn't she?" Stefan said with a smile. This got nik's attention. "I wasn't stalking her. I was merely admiring her beauty from a distance." Nik said. "Mm-hmm. Sure. That's what you were doing." Stefan said. Not believing Klaus at all. "No my friend see, stalking is what you do. Stalking the halls where lady Elena room lays. But you know, she knows you're there so she let's you her room in at, oh I Don't know, 2:00am in the morning" Nik taunted him back. "Get out!" Was all Stefan said before kicking him out of his room. "You have to be able to handle what you dish out, mate!" Klaus said laughing as Stefan closed him out of his room. Rebekah was walking in the hall when klaus was being kicked out the room. "Honest, after 1000's of years you still seem to act like a little boy." She said observing. "And after a 1000 years you still look like one." He answer with a smile. "No. Fighting!" Elijah yelled from downstairs. "You Don't come to see me like you did when when we were younger, you only come when you want something. What do you want?" Nik asked. "Oh Nik, you think so little of me?" Rebekah asked with innocent eyes. Klaus just gave her a look. "I need money." She finally said. "Okay." Nik said looking into his pocket. He hovered the money over her and said. "But only if you take Caroline with you, buy her a dress." Her smile disappearing. "Fine!" She said snatching the money out his hand. Later that evening Harry came out on to the patio to see his friends, Zayn and Louis. "What are you all doing?" He asked with a laugh. "Trying to see how long it takes Damon to realize that Bonnie is doing a spell on him!" Louis laughed. Harry looked over the balcony and seen a very confused Damon walking around in circles. "Um.. Damon keeps hearing his name being called in the garden, but its really Bonnie doing a spell in her window up there." Zayn said. Harry could feel the shift in the air, so instead of beating around the bush he asked the question. "So Zayn, my ears weren't hearing you trying to ask Selena to the ball early, were they?" Harry asked. Louis shot him a fast look that spelled 'No. You. Didn't!'. "Why? Would that be a problem?" Zayn asked. Avoiding Harry's question. "Well, I am to marry her." Harry answered. "You didn't purpose to her..." Zayn said. And Louis shot him another look that said 'Stop-Talking!'. Harry turned his full body to Zayn, narrowed his eyes, and asked. "Do you fancy her?" It was a moment of two before he answered. Even Louis looked at him from the corner of his eye. "No, I just find her interesting is all." Zayn finally said. It seemed like Louis let out a sigh of relief. "Mm-hmm..." was all Harry said before walking back into the castle. The girls got back as soon as a thunder storm hit. "Ugh. Disgusting!" Rebekah said, wiping the rain off of her dress as they all Stepped into the castle. "What? You act as if you've never been in water before. Or have you always had a poor service boy hold a umbrella over your little royal head?" Selena said with a sarcastic smile. " "Poor"? You mean like you?" Rebekah threw back. "Stop it." Caroline said to them as she was wiping her hair with a towel Jenna had just gave her. "Yes. Stop it you two. Leave your begs, I will take them to your room. Go change for dinner." Jenna told them all. "Well, I just had to spend my entire day with a loud mouth village girl so I think I lost my appetite." Rebekah said. "And here i thought you were starting to like me." Selena replied. "What's the matter with those two?" Jenna asked as Rebekah and Selena stormed off to their rooms. "Oh, they've been bickering all day. Two dominating personality's Don't mix well." Elena said. Rebekah and Selena were trying to get to their rooms at the same time, but with a narrow staircase they kept bumping into each other. "Ugh! Will you get away from me!" Rebekah said to Selena as they were going up the stairs. "I'm not trying to fight with you anymore, Rebekah. I'm just trying to get to my room." Selena told her. "Your room?I believe I own this castle. You, until my little brother get tired of you, only stay here" Rebekah said. "I'm sorry I thought Elijah owned the castle, but please continue." Selena said with a smile. Rebekah turned and stormed out to her room. Selena turned around smiling only to meet a folded arm Caroline. "She started it!" Selena said to her. Up on the top level on the castle rebekah, without knocking, bust into Harry's room. "If you're going to keep that girl here, please put lock on her bedroom door, or on her mouth!" Rebekah told her. Harry was in his room with Nik, Elijah, and Bonnie. They were showing him how to perform a spell with his new powers. "What is it dear sister?" Nik asked as he and Bonnie were performing a spell together, demonstrating. "Its Harry's loud mouth girlfriend!" She told. Harry sat back frustrated that he couldn't perform the spell Bonnie and Nik were showing him. "Harry, you just have to focus. Don't get upset, it will only blocked your magic." Bonnie told him. "Rebekah! Can we do this another time!" Harry told her. Clearly upset. "No, we can not do this another time. You need to control her harry!" She told him. "Bekah, get out. Harry, Don't get anger, none of us picked up these spells quickly." Niklaus said. "He's right... well..except me, I picked them up quickly." Elijah said with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Perfect for your input." Nik said. "I just Don't get this. I'm doing everything you said." Harry said. "Um.. Hello! I'm still here!" Rebekah said. A gust of air came through the room that was strong enough to lift Rebekah out and shut the door with her outside of it. The air was later found out to be a spell Bonnie did to lock her out the room. "Harry, it's not about doing what we said. It's not about reading what's on this paper. You have to feel it yourself. If the magic's not coming from your heart, then it's not going to come at all." Bonnie told. "Well, it's quite hard getting it to come from my heart when it's not beating." Harry said getting up and walking out of the room. Elijah was to go after him, but Nik stopped him and he went instead. There was a small window in the corner of the hallway when harry standing, looking out of it. "That's some rainstorm, yes?" Nik said. "Yeah I guess.." Harry responded. "Look, I'm not going to baby you, that's Elijah's job, what I'm going to tell you is... you can stand in this hallway and calm down, sure. But you won't be able to run away from all your problems, Harry. You got your powers now and that means you're no longer the baby anymore, you're a man. So stand up straight and start acting like it." Nik told him. Harry took a moment to let his brother's words sink in, then. slowly but surely, he started walking back to his room. "Wait" Nik said grabbing Harry's arm. "There seems to be a lot of lone wolfs hanging around that girl of yours. Before going back in there, go um...ask her something." Nik told him. Harry smiled and went downstairs.

* * *

In Selena's room, Lexi and Caroline were showing her the dresses they brought today while in their night gowns. "I like that dark-blue one Lexi." Selena said to her."Lexi, are you going with someone to the ball tomorrow?" Caroline asked. "Yes. My best friend Stefan is taking me...he felt bad for me." She admitted. "How about you two?"

"Well, I wanted someone to asked me, but I guess I'm going alone." Caroline said. "Well I got no one either, so we'll go together. We'll make an entrance." Selena said with a smile. There was a knock at the door and Caroline answered it, she wasn't really surprised to see Harry standing there. "Prince Harry." She greeted. "Just harry. And aren't you all suppose to be in your rooms?" He asked with a smile. "Are you going to turn us in, Harold?" Lexi asked, knowing how much he hated his real name. "Not if I can talk to her alone." He said pointing to Selena. "May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and came out her room door with him. "You better have good reason to have me standing out here where glowing eyes lurk." She told him. He hid a smile and looked up at her with green eyes. "Well, since I'm going to be protecting you from those glowing eyes I want a chance for you to get to know me better. So.. will you do me the pleasure of coming to our annual masquerade ball with me...?" Harry asked her. Selena came back in her room after a few minutes outside and said with a smile. "Caroline, you may have to find another date to that ball...".

**Tell me what you guys think please!:)**


End file.
